Vírgenes & Villanos
by That'sPerfectForMe.JustADrop
Summary: TRADUCCION. "Edward Masen, el rompecorazones de Hollywood, conoce a Bella Swan, una tímida estudiante universitaria. Y las chispas vuelan entre ellos.¿Pueden ambos superar sus pasados y problemas de confianza para estar juntos?"
1. Armpits & Coffee Stains

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción. **

* * *

><p><strong>Vírgenes &amp; Villanos <strong>

**Capitulo 1: Armpits & Coffee Stains**

_**Martes 22 de Diciembre, 2009. **_

Mi móvil me alerto sobre un mensaje de texto.

_**B-**_

_**Encuéntrame en la sala de conferencias en 10 minutos. Necesitamos hablar antes de la reunión a las 9:30.**_

_**Rose **_

Mire la hora…9:10

_Oh dios, por favor que no me haga ir a esa reunión. _

Si…Tiendo a rezar bastante cuando salgo con Rosalie.

Tome mi café y salí a la sala de conferencias. Camine rápidamente por la oficina de Mike esperando que no me viera.

Mis esperanzas se vieron aplastadas cuando le escuche llamarme con su odiosa voz.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" me llamo con lo que asumí era su voz sexy.

"Hola Mike. Estoy un poco apurada, hablamos luego" no aminore mi paso, mientras casi sin mirarle, continúe caminando hacia la sala de conferencias.

"Seguro Bella, estaré esperando" me encogí un poco.

Por alguna razón, Mike Newton se había propuesto invitarme a salir desde que empecé a trabajar aquí. Nunca lo alenté, de hecho lo desanimaba. Incluso he pensado en la idea de fingir que soy lesbiana para que me deje en paz. Pero eso les daría ideas a otras personas. Con mi suerte, Shelly, una de las periodistas de deporte, que ya me come con los ojos, comenzaría a insinuarse. Ella era como Mike pero en chica.

Realmente no puedo entender por qué se interesaban en mí. Emmet era el hermano que se llevaba todas las miradas. Soy normal, aburrida y torpe en extremo.

De cualquier forma, he estado trabajando en WIRI. Seattle "Up and Coming" red de afiliados en una estación de televisión desde septiembre. Rose es una de los miembros del personal al aire. Ella también es la novia de mi hermano, y he de esperar, luego de la noche de años nuevo, su prometida. Si Emmet va a soltar la pregunta a medianoche.

Estoy en mi último año en la universidad de Washington, especializándome en Ingles. Rose me ha conseguido este trabajo parcial, como su asistente personal, o como me gustaba llamarla "Glorificado Go- fer".*

Este trabajo es lo que me ayuda a pagar las cuentas, pero mi verdadera pasión es escribir. Me ha encantado escribir historias desde que tengo memoria, pero desafortunadamente, no es algo con lo que pueda hacer una carrera ahora mismo.

Rose se cruzo conmigo cuando llegue a la puerta de la sala de conferencias y me llevo dentro de ella.

"Oh dios mío, Bella, finalmente lo hizo" Nunca había visto a Rosalie tan emocionada.

"¿De que estás hablando Rose?"

"Por fin conseguí la entrevista con Edward Masen. Su representante vino esta mañana para arreglar los detalles" dijo exaltada.

"Rose, su representante es tu hermano, ¿por qué es tan emocionante?" rodé los ojos frente a su entusiasmo.

"Porque Masen no da entrevistas a menos que sea para promover una película. He estado molestando hasta la mierda a Jasper hace meses para que me consiguiera una. Lance esto como "De chico de pueblo a rompecorazones de Hollywood" la historia de Edward Masen. Jasper me llamo hoy para confírmalo"

"Dios Rose, toma un respiro" solté una risita por la falta de serenidad de mi amiga.

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Jasper y los demás estarán aquí dentro de poco"

"Rosalie ¿Por qué me necesitas? Sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa alrededor de gente nueva"

Ya conocía a Jasper, pero aun no a su esposa Alice. Jasper y Alice (Quien de paso es la hermana de Edward Masen) se habían casado en Junio pasado.

El público en general no sabía de la relación entre Edward y Alice, pero debido a la posición de Jasper, una gran cantidad de celebridades de Hollywood asistieron a la ceremonia. Me habían invitado, pero di una pobre excusa. Estoy bastante segura de que Emmet y Rosalie, me habían pillado, pero no presione.

Pude sentir mis manos comenzar a sudar, y si ya estaba sudando ahí, sabía que era diez veces peor en mis axilas.

_Mierda, no recuerdo si me puse desodorante hoy…que día para olvidarse. _

Trate de oler discretamente mi entre brazo. Esperando que Rose no lo notara.

"Bella ¿Qué diablos estas asiendo? ¿Te estás oliendo?" estaba agradecida de que lo hubiera susurrado y que aun estuviéramos solas en la habitación.

"Yo-yo no puedo recordar si me puse desodorante y tu sabes…" susurre.

"Oh Jesús…" ella se acerco a mí y respiro, sentía mis mejillas arder "Hules bien, genial de hecho, recuérdame olerte luego, ahora necesito concentrarme en la entrevista y tú me vas a ayudar"

Estaba muerta de nervios a este punto y había perdido totalmente mi capacidad de hablar. Levante un poco la voz y dije "No puedo ver en que te sería útil, salvo para murmurar con torpeza, tropezar con mis pies, sudar profusamente y avergonzarme en una sala llena de personas de Hollywood"

"Tal vez debería bajarme las bragas y quitarme el sujetado y desfilar por la estación así puedo hacer frente a todas la humillaciones en un solo día"

Alguien aclarándose la garganta desde la puerta me congelo en mi lugar.

Al tiempo que cubría con mis manos mi cara, sentía mi sonrojo por todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabello. Mire por entremedio de mis dedos a la persona en cuestión.

Y por que el universo me odia, ¿Quién debería estar de pie allí? Nada menos que Edward Masen, sonriendo con un gesto maliciosa.

Ahí estaba en toda su perfección. Desde lo alto de su cabello broce alborotado hasta el fondo de sus caros zapatos italianos. Él era sexo reencarnado.

Ya le había visto en algunas películas, y le consideraba atractivo. Pero, aquí mismo, en persona, me sorprendió por su belleza. Y al igual que el universo, el estaba allí de pie, burlándose de mí.

_¿Hey genio ni siquiera una palabra? Vamos Bella que tu eres la experta en Ingles. _

Mi temor de las axilas húmedas fue remplazado por el miedo de cagarme en los pantalones.

¿Por qué diablos me pasa esto a mí?

Pensé en si podría llegar a la ventana, abrirla y lanzarme hacia una muerte espantosa, que debería ser mejor que morir de vergüenza en donde yo estaba. (luego recordé que las ventanas no se abren y el edificio solo tenía dos pisos).

Probablemente terminaría con un brazo o una pierna rota y me convertiría en un serio inconveniente para Emmet o Rose si tuviera que ir al baño.

Mierda.

Hice una pausa en mis divagaciones al escuchar realmente la conversación entre Rosalie y el equipo de Edward, que habían entrado a la habitación mientras yo estaba distraída.

De inmediato reconocí a Jasper Whitlock, era alto, rubio y hermoso, igual que Rose.

Detrás de Jasper había una rubia bajita y un hombre rubio de mediana estatura, los dos eran bastante tipo Hollywood y tenían rasgos faciales similares. Ellos se presentaron como Jane Volk, la agente de Edward, y Alec Volk, su asistente personal. No me sorprendió, que Jane y Alec fueran hermanos.

Una sorprendente y hermosa mujer morena entro después, se presento como estilista y hermana de Edward, Alice, a quien reconocí por las fotos de la boda.

La última persona en entrar fue el hombre más enorme que haya visto en mi vida. Incluso más grande que mí hermano que era jugador de futbol profesional. Este tipo media más de 6 o 7 pies. Su nombre era Félix, el guardaespaldas de Edward.

Santo cielo, me alegro de no ser la responsable de pagar sus facturas de comestibles o cocinar sus alimentos. Enserio tendré que replantear mi creencia de que no había nadie que comiera más que Emmet.

Rose abrazo a Jasper y Alice y luego estrecho la mano de Edward, Jane, Alec y Félix.

"No sabía cuántos iban a venir, pensé que solo serian Jasper, Alice y Jane" dijo Rose, manteniendo su sonrisa pero entornando los ojos a su hermano.

"Si, Edward quería conocerte antes de la entrevista y los demás son parte del paquete" dijo nervioso.

Si, incluso Rose intimida a su hermano.

"Bueno, Félix, Alec y yo nos vamos esta tarde para regresar a nuestros hogares para la navidad. Este es nuestro último día de trabajo con Edward antes del años nuevo" Jane se fue un poco a la defensiva.

"En realidad es una buena oportunidad para ver algunos detalles" dijo Rose feliz.

Todo el mundo tomaba asiento en la sala de conferencia y Rose tiro de mi brazo, obligándome a depositar mi trasero a la silla junto a ella.

El hombre vivo más sexy del mundo, tomo su lugar frente a mí.

Si lo dice la revista People debe ser verdad.

Edward frunció el seño mirando en mi dirección. Rose fue arreglando los detalles de la entrevista de Edward con Jasper. "Bella me ayudara con la lista de preguntas hoy, y creo que podríamos hacer la entrevista la próxima semana"

"Rose, necesito aprobar las preguntas mucho antes de la entrevista, esto evitara problemas de ambos lados" le dijo Jasper.

"¡Lo tengo Jasper!" luego fijo su atención a Edward que seguía con su mirada más o menos en mi. "Estoy muy feliz de que haya aceptado esta entrevista Sr. Masen, prometo que no se arrepentirá"

"Por favor Rose llámame Edward, después de todo Jasper y Alice me han contado demasiado acerca de ti que ya siento que te conozco. Sin embargo no estoy familiarizado con tu amiga" dijo Edward mientras inclinaba su cabeza en mi dirección.

"Oh, perdóname, en que estaba pensando. Edward ella es Isabella Swan, mi asistente. Uh eso suena algo frio, en realidad ella es mucho más que eso, es mi mejor amiga y su hermano es mi novio, por lo que somos muy cercanas" respondió Rose mirándome con disimulo.

"Estoy contento de ver que tu estas tan cómoda con el nepotismo como yo Rose" dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

"Oye, este negocio es todo acerca de a quien conoces ¿Verdad?" respondió ella.

"Absolutamente" Edward volvió a mirarme "Y muchas veces…con quien estás relacionado…"

"Bueno, todos sabemos que el éxito comercial me mantiene muy ocupada" bromeo Alice "Mi trabajo como estilista junto a Edward es simplemente para que yo pueda estar segura de que va a vestirse adecuadamente para ser el centro de atención" continuo "Si yo le permitiese vestirse el nunca saldría de su sudadera, Doc Martens y unos vaqueros"

_Un hombre conforme a mi corazón y a otras partes de mi muy sudado cuerpo. _

_Santa mierda ¿De dónde viene esto? _

"Oh si, Bella, creo que nunca te he dicho que Alice es diseñadora de modas. De hecho ella es la co-fundadora de Brandon Miles desings" dijo Rose sonriendo a Alice.

"Brandon era el apellido de soltera de mi abuela y también mi segundo nombre" añadió Alice "Miles viene de mi compañero de negocios Christopher Miles"

Los medios de comunicación siempre ven a Brandon Miles, como un diseñador exclusivo. Ahora vengo a averiguar que no existe y uno de los propietarios es ella, la hermana de la estrella de Hollywood más popular del momento. Impactante.

Me reí para mí misma, y la mirada de Edward se volvió cuestionadora, como si quisiera averiguar qué sucedía.

"Si no te importa Bella nos gustaría mantener ese secreto en silencio" Alice sonrió "Nunca quise ser conocida por lo que mis parientes eran. Debo decir que es muy satisfactorio tener un negocio de gran éxito, al tiempo que conservo mi anonimato"

Decidí esconderme de los ojos vigilantes de Edward, tomando un sorbo de mí ya, frio café.

De cierto modo oía los detalles de la entrevista mientras jugaba con el borde de mi taza de café, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con él.

Se decidió que la entrevista se llevara a cabo a lo largo de tres días. Desde el 28 hasta el 30 de diciembre (el próximo lunes, martes y miércoles). La primera parte se filmara en la suite de Edward, en el hotel 1000. La segunda parte en algún lugar de Seattle, que aún no se determina. Y la última parte se filmara en el estudio de televisión.

"Estoy en la ciudad para las fiestas, y me quedare hasta el día después de año nuevo, así que pensé que podría ser un buen tiempo para hacer una entrevista. Jasper ha tratado de convencerme desde hace un tiempo" dijo Edward mientras me sonreía.

Esa sonrisa me estaba volviendo loca. Me gustaría borrarla…_con mi lengua_. Una vez más ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Comencé a prestar atención a la conversación.

"Ahora por supuesto, soy consciente de que tus asistentes estarán de vacaciones estas semanas por lo que estaré encantada de enviar a alguien de la estación para que este contigo estos tres días" menciono Rose alegremente.

"Bueno, creo que me gustaría pedirle a la Srta. Swan que sea mi asistente. Ella parece muy capaz de manejar mis necesidades…"

Retrocede y detente. Que mier…?

Me atore con mi café, he hice un desagradable espectáculo de balbuceos, tos, y luego escupir y derramar el contenido de mi taza, sobre la parte frontal de mi camisa.

Por supuesto hoy llevaba una camiseta fina de algodón blanco.

Jodida vida.

"¿Qué demonios Bella?" grito Rose "Oh, dios mío, mira tú camiseta, podrías participar en un concurso de camisetas mojadas, puedo ver tu brasier"

Rápidamente cruce mis brazos por sobre mi pecho, pero eso no impidió que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

"Déjame ver que puedo encontrar para que te pongas" Rose salto de su asiento hacia la puerta.

Que alguien me mate ahora

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Edward mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, se acerco a mí, mientras yo me sentía morir de vergüenza. Cuando llego a mi lado, gentilmente la coloco sobre mis hombros para luego voltearme y subir el cierre de ella.

Le mire, esperando ver su sonrisa habitual o quizás una mirada fría. Pero me encontré con una mirada ardiente en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Estaba demasiado cerca…y olía tan bien.

Mmm…yo no quiero su lastima…quiero morder su labio inferior.

Nunca había tenido esta reacción con nadie. Nunca…por eso es que sigo siendo virgen.

Lo mire otra vez y su expresión reflejaba lo que era mi propia y enorme sorpresa. Estaba atónito y sin palabras.

No quería nada más que correr mis dedos por esos cabellos cobrizos y besarlo apasionadamente.

¿Wow qué está pasando conmigo? Jamás he besado a alguien. Y no podría diferenciar un beso ardiente de una patada en el culo.

"Volviendo al asunto del asistente personal" Rose había vuelto a mi lado "Bella es mi ayudante Edward. No creo que ella este muy cómoda trabajando contigo"

Gracias al cielo por Rosalie. Ella me conoce muy bien. Mi inocencia no sobreviviría demasiado tiempo en presencia de "Sexy Eddie"

Ese fue el nombre que la revista Enquirer le dio el año pasado cuando fue visto salir con dos mujeres diferentes en un solo fin de semana. Ninguna de las cuales, debo añadir, eran su novia estable de los últimos seis años. Tanya Madison, estrella de Hollywood. Tanya también fue la co-estrella de Edward en al menos cuatro películas, desde que ambos tenían 18 años.

Yo no sería una muesca en su cama. Incluso si su novia hiciera la "vista gorda" ante sus deslices. Ella no debe tener demasiada autoestima o Hollywood era un mundo completamente diferente al que yo estaba acostumbrada.

_Probablemente un poco de ambos. _

"Realmente tengo que insistir en tener a la Srta. Swan. Es una condición para garantizar la entrevista" Edward prácticamente respiro la primera frase en mi oído. Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie para decir la segunda"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Me siento mareada, su aliento es embriagante. Defiéndete tu misma Bella. _

La parte no intoxicada de mi cerebro se dio cuenta de que Rosalie se estaba enfadando. Y estaba a punto de acabar con esta reunión.

_¡Oh, no, no podía dejar que Rose saboteara su carrera de esa forma. ¿Pero podría trabajar y sobrevivir con Edward? _

Tuve que hacerlo. Rosalie necesitaba esta entrevista para su carrera. Y ella era tan malditamente buena en lo que hacía, y esto podría ayudarle a tener mayores y mejores oportunidades.

Rose estaba furiosa." Bueno, Edward, debo insistir en que tomes ti estipulación y te la metas…"

"¡Rose!" interrumpí antes de que esto se agravara más. "Lo hare" dije tan bajo que apenas puso oírme.

"¿Qué? Bella no necesitas hacer esto" Rosalie me tomo de los hombros y me volteo hacia ella. "La entrevista no es tan importante. Yo jamás te pondría en esta posición" Rosalie estaba visiblemente molesta.

"No, Rose, estoy bien con ello, tanto tiempo como tú no me necesites"

"¿Estás segura? Bella, no quiero molestarte. Tendrías que pasar demasiado tiempo con él a solas. ¿Puedes manejarlo?" Rose estaba completamente ajena a la presencia de las otras personas en la habitación.

Edward no solo me miraba a mí, pero se veía confundido por las palabras que Rose decía.

_Era injusto guardar rencor contra Edward porque tenía problemas emocionales. _

Me sentí un poco mal por él. Pero luego recordé que era un bastardo.

"Estoy bien Rose. Solo es parte de mi trabajo ¿De acuerdo?"

Rosalie suspiro y miro a Edward.

"Escucha Masen, no me gusta esto, pero Bella es una mujer adulta y no puedo tomar decisiones por ella. Solo tienes que saber esto…" La voz de Rose se volvió dura y amenazante "Bella no es como las mujeres con las que estas acostumbrado a estar. Ella es frágil"

_¡Oh no Rose no ahora! No tires mis trapos sucios al aire, no aquí, no ahora. _

El sonrojo volvió a mi rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza y miraba mis pies.

"Esta chica es la hermana de Emmet Swan. Si EL Emmet Swan de los halcones marinos de Seattle" Rose ahora se estaba divirtiendo.

"Se de tu reputación, y si le causas alguna molestia. Emmet ni siquiera tendrá tiempo de arrancarte las pelotas, porque yo le ganaré"

"¡Oh dios mío, Rose basta" Este día había estado lleno de momentos embarazosos.

Decidido.

Me volví hacia Edward, sus ojos verdes brillaban, y tenía una sonrisa divertida en su hermoso rostro.

"¿Estamos de acuerdo aquí?" pregunto "Por que realmente necesito ver a mis padres antes de instalarme en el hotel"

"Si creo que estamos de acuerdo" Rose aún seguía enfadada, y no trataba de ocultarlo. Ella tomo del brazo a Jasper, mientras hablaba en voz baja con él, y le llevo al elevador.

Todos los demás les siguieron. Alice me dio una mirada significativa, y sonrió mientras seguía a su marido.

Edward y yo nos quedamos solos en el salón de conferencias. El seguía mirándome, no sonriendo, pero estudiando mi rostro. Y se quedó confundido.

"Buenos días Srta. Swan, fue un placer conocerla"

Y, por supuesto me quede helada en su presencia.

Hecho una mirada más de desconcierto, suspiro y se fue.

_¿En qué me había metido?_

Sorprendentemente, Rose no saco el tema de la asistente personal por el resto de la jornada laboral. Por la tarde, luego de haber grabado los segmentos para el mediodía, y para las 5pm del día siguiente. Nos encontramos en la oficina de Rose intercambiando ideas para la entrevista de Cullen.

"¿Eres o has sido comunista?" Yo estaba tumbada en el sofá, tratando de llegar a las últimas preguntas de la entrevista.

"¡Ya déjalo Bella! En serio, tenemos que terminar con esta lista de preguntas y que la aprueben hoy. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Y que me aspen si gastamos un minuto más de la víspera de navidad en esta oficina"

"Pensé que el macartismo era un tema perfectamente aceptable. Además, Jasper no te dejare hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de las relaciones personales de Edward. Y no puedes mencionar a sus padres o a Alice. Estamos muy limitadas"

Estaba muy molesta por todas las restricciones puestas en esta entrevista.

"Bella, estamos de acuerdo con el tema de sus relaciones. Pero entiendo porque quiere mantener a sus padres y a su hermana fuera de esto. Él ni siquiera usa su verdadero apellido, Cullen, usa Masen, el apellido de soltera de su madre. Para proteger su privacidad"

"Si, pero no podemos decirle al publico cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?" yo seguía enojada.

_¿_Quien_ se cree que es de todos modos?_

"Ok, que tal de. ¿_Dónde estabas/Que estabas haciendo cuando aprendiste el 9 – 11? _Pregunte tratando de volver a la línea.

"Oh bueno Bella. Nosotros podemos resolver esas restricciones" Ella me miro.

Después de unas dos horas, Rosalie y yo teníamos preparadas las preguntas en el e-mail de Jasper.

Para las cuatro Jasper había devuelto el e-mail con la lista, menos 7 preguntas que Edward considero censurables.

"¿Qué mierda está mal en preguntar si es una persona de gatos o perros?" oí gritar a Rose en el teléfono a Jasper.

"Si, si, si no quiere decepcionar a sus fans, seguro. Como sea Jasper. El es una gruesa pieza de trabajo si me preguntas. ¿Por qué si es actor insiste tanto en ocultar su vida privada?…eso parece imposible"

"Está bien, sí, creo que es todo. Buenos te veo mañana con Alice en nuestra casa para una cena. Jasper, siento haber sido tan ruda, realmente aprecio que arreglaras todo esto para mi, significa mucho"

"También te quiero, adiós" Rose sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

"Bueno Bells ¿Estas lista para ir? Emmet tiene practica, así que cenaras conmigo"

_Oh no ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Rose soltara la bomba de Edward Masen en cuanto estemos a solas?_

* * *

><p><em>Ciao...<em>


	2. Drunk ironing & Snark

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Drunk ironing & Snark**

"Hey Bellaboo, te importaría decirme porque mi novia esta borracha en una tabla de planchar" Emmet estaba parado en mi apartamento con dos botellas abiertas de cerveza en sus manos.

Antes de lanzarme una, continuo "Tu sabes que ella solo bebe así cuanto está muy molesta, y tiene ese sentimiento de…tu sabes cuál"

Cuando Rose está muy enojada ella bebe Tequila. Mientras bebía era una completa cría. Entonces tomaba más y más tequila, acabando en el closet de Emmet, sacando sus camisas y pantalones y comenzando a planchar.

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo comencé a preparar la cena para mí y Rose. Pero en cuanto saco el tequila, me fui directo a mi propio apartamento.

"Oh Em, nos reunimos con Edward Masen y todo su sequito hoy. Rose tiene que hacerle una entrevista la próxima semana"

"Ok, ok, ok pero no veo la razón para que Rosezilla **(Rose+Tequila)** haga su aparición" sonrió.

"Masen demando que yo fuera su asistente personal por los tres días que dura la entrevista. Rose no quería que estuviera sola y cerca de él, y se enojo un poco. Le dije que estaba bien, y que podría manejarlo"

Mi hermano se sentó por allí, aparentando escucharme pero mirando por la ventana. Cuando giro su cabeza para mirarme, toda señal de humor se fue. Parecía afligido.

"¿Puedes manejarlo Belly? ¿Realmente puede con ello?" preguntó. Emmet trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción, pero podía notar su lucha. "El tiene una reputación con las mujeres, y no sé qué haría si tu salieras herida"

"Oh Em" deje mi cerveza en el suelo y me senté en su regazo, rodeando su cuello con mis manos."Edward Masen es solo un hombre, se cómo manejarme lo creas o no"

Emmet seguía con una expresión cautelosa. Puse mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro. "Ya no tengo quince. Créeme si me siento incomoda, me iré. Si Edward no se comporta como un completo caballero, te llamare a ti o a Rose. Pero enserio, Edward no es un violador ni un asesino en serie. Estaré bien"

_¿Estaré bien? _

"Además, Rose le dijo que si trataba algo le rompería las pelotas, antes de que tu pudieras hacerlo"

"Esa en mi Rosie, y precisamente por eso, en 10 días mi prometida"

"**Si **ella dice que sí" le moleste.

"**No **es no una opción Bellaboo" movió sus cejas.

Emmet se puso de pie y suspiro. "Tengo que ir a calmarla. Realmente espero que mi ropa haya sobrevivido"

"Yo hice la cena, y te deje un plato en la nevera"

"Gracias hermanita" Y camino por el pasillo de regreso a su apartamento.

Antes de ir a la cama, me decidí a ir allá y ver a Rose.

.

"No me importa lo que digas Bella, estoy realmente nerviosa por esto" Rosalie aun seguía molesta por el asunto de Edward. Ya que finalmente había empezado a recuperar la sobriedad. Emmet le prohibió volver a beber más alcohol, ella acepto una taza de café y luego una de agua.

"Rose no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Esta situación no traerá los fantasmas del pasado. Estaré bien"

Los hombros de Rose se hundieron en forma de derrota. Y su voz apenas susurro: "Sabes lo mucho que te quiero Bella. No puedo soportar la idea de que te pase algo que podríamos haber evitado"

"Voy a entrar a esto con los ojos abiertos. Y como le dije a Emmet, ya no soy una niña. Tengo que enfrentar mis demonios alguna vez"

Rose sonrió y me abrazo."Ok, ve a la cama. Tenemos trabajo mañana, y después tienes que ayudarme con la cena"

"¿Cómo fui elegida para eso?" no pude resistirme a molestar un poco.

"Bells, tu sabes que mi comida deja mucho que desear. En una palabra. Apesta" ella se río.

"Adiós Rose" la abrace.

"Buenas noches Bella" Me fui de nuevo a través del pasillo. Y me dormí apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada.

Esa noche me di vueltas y más vueltas con mis habituales pesadillas. Pero de después estas fueron arrasadas en un sueño tranquilo, un sueño con un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes.

*******************************V&V**************************

Rose me miro con una sonrisa, y yo la desperté con una taza caliente de café. Ella necesitaba una recarga.

Habíamos estado trabajando por casi cuatro horas sin interrupción, esperando poder salir temprano de la oficina hoy, para por fin comenzar con las festividades navideñas.

Cogí mi taza y me dirigí a la sala de descanso.

_Mierda. Mike Newton a la carga. _

El me siguió hasta que llene la taza de Rosalie. Si quería salir ilesa, no tendría tiempo ni de llenar mi propia taza.

"Hola hermosa, ¿cómo te está tratando el día?" dijo mientras trataba de extender la mano y acariciar mi brazo.

Logre esquivar la caricia de Mike, agarre la crema y el azúcar y camine hacía la puerta "Hola Mike, un día muy ocupado, preparando la entrevista de Masen"

"Oh sí, que bien por Whitlock al obtener esa entrevista. Ella es una de las pocas personas en no caer en sus encantos" Mike estudiaba mi rostro ahora.

"Si, no te preocupes por Rosalie rompe- huevosWhitlock" reí y logre escaparme.

Pero Mike continúo."Bella escuche que serias la asistente personal de Masen. Tengo que decirlo. Estoy en contra"

Me detuve en seco. Esto era demasiado. Me giré hacía el, erizada de ira "Mike ¿Cómo eso es de tu incumbencia?"

"Bueno, no creo que él sea bueno para ti. He leído como sale y rompe con mujeres"

"Oh por el amor de dios Mike, si mi hermano está bien con esto, no veo por qué tu no" estaba tratando de ser amable, pero Mike me estaba presionando.

"Lo sé, pero yo que tu mantendrías a Masen en línea"

"¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?"

"Si fueras mi chica, Masen sabría que tiene que estar alejado de ti"

_Creo que me vomite un poco en la boca. _

Recogí el ingenio suficiente como para responderle.

"Mike, eso no va a pasar. Nosotros-somos-compañeros-de-trabajo. Punto. Esto no te concierne" trataba de no alzar la voz.

"Pero Bella, bebe tu y yo podríamos hacerlo muy bien juntos" dijo Mike sugestivamente.

Me quede allí por un momento con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Y entonces lo hice. Tome mi filtro verbal y lo tire por el inodoro proverbial. Alzando la voz dije "_Michael_,eso nunca va a pasar. Ni siquiera puedo pretender que aprecio tu preocupación. Ese comentario fue totalmente inapropiado. Y solo déjame agregar, si yo decidiera tener sexo salvaje con Edward Masen sin protección y dar a luz un adorable bebe, seguiría no siendo tu problema"

Y por segunda vez esta semana.

Lo oí, aclarándose la garganta justo tras de mí.

Me di la vuelta para encontrar con el mismo Edward Masen a solo cuatro metros de distancia y apoyado contra la pared, luciendo con una sonrisa más sexy que nunca.

Si fuera físicamente posible, yo misma me patearía el culo.

"Hola Srta. Swan, estoy feliz de verla tan…animada hoy"

_No. No hables con tu voz sexy de nuevo. Esa voz podría curar el PMS._

Sumando coraje decidí hablar con él. "Hola Sr. Masen, estaré con usted en un momento" me gire nuevamente y continúe con Mike.

"Mike, hemos terminado aquí, estaré encantada de hablar contigo sobre algún tema del trabajo, cuando quieras, pero ese tema está cerrado" Mike finalmente entendió el mensaje y se retiro a su oficina.

Volviendo a Edward "Ok Sr. Masen, se que oyó todo lo que le dije a Mike antes…"

"Si. Esa si fue una reveladora declaración Srta. Swan" él sonrió.

"Bueno. Esta es la cosa. Mike parecía no poder entender las pistas, así que tuve que recurrir a una estúpida mentira para que por fin las captara. Lamento haber usado su nombre para ello…no hay escusa"

Edward estudio mi rostro por un minuto y luego sonrío.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la oficina de Rose.

"Srta. Swan, no piense en eso y por favor, llámame Edward. Después de todo, nosotros nos estaremos viendo mucho la próxima semana" Ahhhhh… la sonrisa ha vuelto. Como puede tener tanta confianza en sí mismo.

"Entonces por favor llámame Bella" trate de sonreír tímidamente, sin dejar que su sensualidad me afectara. Si…causa perdida.

"¿Entonces que te trae aquí Edward? ¿Necesitas hablar con Rose?"

"No. En realidad he venido a verte a ti"

¿?

"Bueno pensé que probablemente deberíamos comenzar a conocernos, ya que estaremos juntos la próxima semana. Entonces… ¿Salimos esta noche?"

Eso sonó más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, y mientras hablaba, acerco su rostro hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros del mío. Deslumbrante.

Tome un gran respiro, y me prepare mentalmente para esto.

"No puedo Edward. Tengo una cena con Emmet, Rose, Jasper y Alice esta noche. Y parece que hare la mayor parte de la comida, tengo que estar allí"

"Oh" parecida bastante decepcionado "Bueno ¿Qué tal un almuerzo? ¿Estás libre ahora?"

_No cita con el hombre vivo más sexy…no, no, no. Aunque pensándolo bien…debo almorzar._

"¿Podemos hablar de mis horarios y lo que necesito de ti?" su aliento se sentía cálido contra mi mejilla izquierda. No podía moverme.

_Si no como, podría enfermar seriamente. No quiero estar enferma en vísperas navideñas. _

"¿Qué dices Bella?...solo di que sí" se inclino más cerca y corrió un mechón de mi cabello expuesto casualmente detrás de mi oreja "Por favor" susurro sobre mi oído.

Y mi mente continua haciendo todo tipo de mierda con lo que oye.

_Almorzar con Masen, me evitaría una posible enfermedad. Hasta Rose estaría de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Verdad?_

No podía formar ni una oración coherente. Por lo que dije la única palabra que se me vino a la mente "Claro"

El sonrío ampliamente "Voy a estar en el vestíbulo para cuando estés lista" El extendió su mano y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio mi mejilla "Nos vemos al rato" dejando una cálida estela por donde pasaron.

"Adiós" dije.

Rose va a matarme.

Ese fue el preciso momento en el que decidí no contárselo.

.

"¿Rose me necesitas para algo más…hoy?" pregunte mientras le entregaba su café.

"No Bells. Tengo unas cuantas horas más de trabajo aquí. Puedes tomarte la tarde"

"Está bien. Iré a la tienda para conseguir todo para hoy. Podemos empezar a cocinar cuando llegues a casa"

.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo y me encontré con Edward en el lobby. Me saludo con una mirada intensa, pero luego su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Estuve de acuerdo en ir a comer con un tipo que era, muy posiblemente, el joven actor más famoso que hay. Y que además tenía novia.

¿Qué está mal conmigo? Bella por favor no hagas que te rompan el corazón. Lo has estado protegiendo muy bien y por tantos años, no metas la pata.

Aunque los tabloides no podían ser muy constantes con la relación de Edward y Tanya. Ya que viéndole a él salir todas las noches con dos rubias distintas…digamos que pone a prueba la credibilidad de cualquiera.

En ese momento note que debía mantener las manos del rápido Edward en regla. De ninguna manera iba a terminar como su "puta de turno".

Sonreí en señal de saludo.

"¿Conduces?" pregunto Edward.

"No, Rose y yo vivimos muy cerca, así que caminamos al trabajo, está a solo un par de cuadras. Claro que conducimos si el tiempo es muy desagradable…"

_¿Por qué estoy contándole mi historia de vida?_

"Tengo un coche y un conductor que uso cuando viajo a Seattle" dijo al momento que un mercedes negro se estacionaba en la acera.

Me baje el gorro hasta las orejas, y salimos del edificio.

"¿Te gusta la comida china?" Edward pregunto mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

"Si, me encanta" respondí en voz baja.

El conductor de Edward nos sonrío a ambos mientras abría la puerta trasera.

"Sidney, tenemos que volver al hotel por favor" le dijo al conductor.

Me quede helada

¿Por qué estábamos yendo al hotel de Edward? Oh dios. No puedo manejar esto. Respira profundo.

"Bella me tome la libertad de pedir el almuerzo directamente a mi suite. Deben de llevarla tan pronto como lleguemos"

¿De qué está hablando? Comida…oh sí, almuerzo…está bien. Vamos a almorzar.

Mi mente aturdida y confundida trataba de estar a la par con la charla de Edward. Debe haber notado mi desconcierto.

"¿Es eso un problema Srta. Swan? Pensé que lo mejor era discutir, más cómodamente en mi hotel que en un restaurant.

Oh Jesús. ¿Dónde está mi perra interior cuando la necesito?

"Eso suena bien. No tengo mucho tiempo pero…está bien"

Oh por el amor de dios. Encuentra la manera de controlar la situación Bella.

El resto del transcurso hacia el hotel nos fuimos en completo silencio. Edward estaba mensajeando en su teléfono y no quería interrumpirle con alguna conversación.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, note la congregación de fotógrafos esperando fuera. Sidney nos escolto hasta el vestíbulo, mientras el bloqueo se hacía más fuerte. Nos tomaron algunas fotos, al pasar. Edward me llevo a través del ostentoso Lobby hacia al elevador.

"Wow. Tu conductor es realmente útil"

Edward me dio una mirada de asombro.

"Me refiero a que mantiene a los fotógrafos lejos"

"Oh sí. Bueno Sidney es un ex –militar, y también es mi guardaespaldas cuando estoy en la ciudad. No me es necesario cuando estoy en L.A, pero nunca se es demasiado precavido"

.

La suite de Edward era hermosa, por supuesto. Puse mis cosas en la mesa de la entrada y me senté en una pequeña parte del sofá.

Edward fue al mini bar y pregunto:- ¿Qué te gustaría beber Bella?

"Una gaseosa estará bien, gracias"

El volvió con un vaso lleno de hielos y una lata de refrescos. En ese momento se oyó un golpe en la puerta.

La comida.

La chica de la entrega era muy del tipo _estrella de Hollywood, _cuando Edward abrió la puerta. Creo que su sonrisa no podía haber sido más grande, pero así fue cuando Edward le dio un billete de cien y dijo que guardara el cambio.

Caminamos a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a organizar la comida.

"Oh dios mío Edward. ¡Esto es comida como para un ejército!"

"Se razonable Bella. No tenía idea de lo que te gustaba, así, que ordene de todo un poco. Hay pan y huevos…realmente no es mucho"

Me quede en silencio hasta que comenzamos a comer. Edward estudio mi rostro por un minuto y luego hablo.

"No sé lo que es Srta. Swan…pero. Pareces indescifrable por alguna razón. Pensé que pasando un tiempo juntos…bueno podríamos descifrar el misterio"

"¿Oh…así que soy un tipo de experimento para ti?"

"No, no malinterpretes"

"ilumíname entonces Edward" no quería que aquello saliera de forma sarcástica, pero nuevamente no pude evitarlo.

Se inclino sobre la mesa, hasta que su rostro quedo a centímetros del mío "Desde que te vi ayer, has estado en mi mente todo el tiempo. Nunca me había sucedido"

_Oh dios mío. _

"Estoy perdido, solo quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, por favor"

A pesar de que sabía que esto no era una buena idea. Y que Rose me mataría o a Edward, incluso a ambos si llegaba a enterarse. A pesar de que podía salir desconsolada y con el corazón roto. No pude evitarlo.

"Ok" dije "Pero puedo pedirte una cosa"

"Por supuesto"

"Todo lo que pido es que…seas honesto conmigo"

"Lo prometo Bella" sonrió.

Después de aquello todo fue más fácil, comenzamos una charla más amena. El me comento sobre su infancia con Alice en Chicago. Me dijo acerca del trabajo que su padre había aceptado como cirujano en el hospital de Seattle, y que después de eso toda su familia se mudo a Washington. Edward tenía 10 años cuando se mudaron en julio de 1995.

"Eso es gracioso" comente.

"¿Que es gracioso?" dijo mirándome interrogante.

"Digo extraño. El año en el que te mudaste a Washington yo…me fui lejos de allí"

Lo pensé por un minuto y luego cambie el tema.

"¿Así que tu padre es Doctor?" pregunte "¿Alguna vez consideraste seguir sus pasos o actuar siempre fue tu sueño?"

"Siempre asumí que serpia Doctor "vacilo, sumido en sus pensamientos y luego continuo "Lo de la actuación llego de la nada. Hice algo de teatro en la secundaria, luego cuando tenía diecisiete un amigo me inscribió en un casting para una película en Vancouver. Lo hice, y el director quiso que volviera para otra audición"

Un par de mese más tarde, me llego una llamada del estudio. No me necesitaban para aquella película pero logre hacer otra audición. Me fui a Hollywood para un estudio del guion justo antes de cumplir dieciocho, luego nunca me fui. A pesar de que voy a casa cada vez que puedo, por supuesto

"Eso es un poco triste Edward. Debió ser difícil mudarte lejos de tu familia"

"Si. Pero encontré maneras de entretenerme y Alice fue a la universidad en California, así que, la veía bastante seguido. A partir de ese momento, si no estaba filmando, iba a casa. Pero nunca más de una o dos semanas. La productora me mantenía muy ocupado. En California mi madre y Alice vinieron y se quedaron conmigo el primer verano. El resto del año me aloje con unos amigos. Mi familia me contrato un tutor particular y así acabe el instituto. Me mude a mi propio apartamento, pasando el tiempo entre clases de actuación y tomando materias de la universidad. Así obtuve mi titulación"

"Wow Edward ¿Cómo encontraste tiempo para lograr hacer todo eso y…aun seguir con tu carrera?"

"Te sorprenderías de cuanto tipo te queda para estudiar cuando no tienes mucha vida social" dijo con completa sinceridad.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido. El siempre asistía a las premiaciones y alfombras rojas. Y cada vez con una chica diferente o con Tanya. El debía ser un mentiroso o algo raro está pasando en Hollywood.

"Suficiente sobre mí. Dime algo de tu pasado Bella"

Mi pasado. Algo acerca de aquella frase me molesto. Definitivamente no compartiría todo los detalles de mi pasado con Edward Masen.

"Nací en Forks, pero mis padres se separaron cuando cumplí ocho. Es curioso como lo decía, el verano en que tú te mudaste a Washington fue el verano en el que me fui. De cualquier forma, me mude con mi madre a Phoenix, en un principio mi hermano, quien tenía trece, se quedo con papá"

"¿En un principio?" pregunto.

"Mi madre era como…un espíritu libre. Empezamos en Phoenix, pero nos mudamos mucho"

"Eso es un poco triste Bella" dijo con una leve sonrisa, imitando mis palabras.

"Si. Pero mi padre siempre se aseguraba de que pasáramos todas las navidades y fechas importantes juntos. Aun lo hacemos…somos…muy unidos"

"¿Qué te motivo para regresar a Washington?"

_Oh dios…ahora estamos pisando un mal territorio. _

"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía quince años, por lo que me mude con mi padre, mientras que Emmet iba a la universidad de Washington" mi voz se redujo a susurro ronco, casi obligando a que mis palabras salieran.

_Ya no sentía mucho apetito. _

"Oh, lo…siento Bella" hablo bajo y junto su mano con la mía. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió en ese toque, pero extrañamente no me incomodo. Así que no la retire.

Estaba tan confundida. Por casi siete años, estuve lejos del contacto con un hombre. Y aquellas excepciones eran mi padre, Emmet y el padre Pat. Nuestro pastor. Por alguna razón no podía alejarme de Edward. Me sentía a salvo con él, más que a salvo. Su presencia me calmaba…y me excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Edward me observo por otro momento. Estoy segura de que podía ver la preocupación y confusión y decidió dejar caer el tema de mi infancia. No pregunto nada más, pero decidí llenar los espacios en blanco con información acerca de mi vida en Washington.

Le explique que en el momento en que regrese a Forks. Rose ya había estado saliendo con Emmet por casi cuatro años. De ese momento hasta ahora, Rose, Emmet y Charlie se convirtieron en las personas más importantes en mi vida. También le explique acerca de mi decisión de ir a la UW, así podría estar más cerca de Emmet y Rosalie.

"Emmet me consiguió un apartamento entre el pasillo y el de ellos, así no tendría que quedarme en una habitación"

"Él y Rose son muy protectores ¿No es cierto?"

"sí" dije simplemente "Para Emmet y para mí fue muy difícil cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron y tuvimos que separarnos"

"Eso suena como Alice y yo. Claro que nosotros nos separamos por mi carrera, pero de alguna forma…somos unidos"

"Si… Emmet a veces es un poco difícil de aceptar. El es "muy abierto" casi todo el tiempo. Tú sabes, corriendo a toda velocidad. Pero las navidades son lo peor, el se transforma por completo y parece un niño pequeño otra vez."

Ambos reímos.

.

Luego de todo eso, comenzamos a hablar de mis tareas las próximas semanas. Fue casi lo mismo que discutí con Rose.

Después de una hora, tuve que irme. Sabía que Rose terminaría con su trabajo pronto, y quería irme a casa. Me reusé a dejarle acompañarme a la recepción. De seguro aun estarían los fotógrafos. Nos intercambiamos los móviles antes de irme.

"Supongo que te veré el lunes…Edward" le dije al salir.

"Tal vez más pronto Srta. Swan" dijo. Y entonces me guiño un ojo antes de subir al elevador.

Estar en su presencia era tan intenso, que de pronto me sentí más aliviada de volver a casa por navidad, aunque fuera por solo dos días.


	3. The Snowman & Midnight Mass

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Snowman &amp; Midnight Mass<strong>

Aun estaba algo aturdida cuando entre a la tienda de comestibles.

_Yo podía caer fácilmente en los brazos de Masen….Wow Bella ¿Se te olvida que tiene novia? Una muy conocida novia y tu eres; perdón por repetirlo, una donnadie._

Así de fácil, mi buen humor se desintegro.

Mientras estaba en el pasillo de congelados. Rose me mando un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba por salir del trabajo y estaría en casa en menos de veinte minutos. Le respondí pidiéndole que recogiera el postre de que había ordenado a nuestro restaurant Italiano favorito.

Pague los alimentos y camine hasta el departamento. Justo al entrar en el ascensor Rose llego conmigo.

"Wow tardaste tu tiempo en la tiende"

"Oh, me estaba muriendo de hambre y almorcé primero" le dije mientras le di algunas bolsas y nos fuimos por el pasillo.

Tenía preparado un lote de salsa en mi nevera por lo que decidí que lasaña sería nuestra cena.

Deje a Rose cortando vegetales para la ensalada en la cocina, y me fui a la mía para preparar la lasaña. Ya en el horno, volví al apartamento de Rose para hacer un poco de pan de ajo. Ella estaba colgada al teléfono cuando llegué.

"No está bien… Jass no soy tan perra; puedo ser una buena anfitriona. Ok, nos vemos en unas horas"

Ella me observo y dijo las palabras que jamás me imagine que diría.

"Masen viene"

Trabaje como robot en el pan, pensando en lo que ese hombre había hecho en mi interior.

Una vez la comida preparada. Cada una fue a arreglarse. Un vestido de satén azul, con un cinturón negro. En el pasado me habían dicho que este color me venía bien, así que…bueno fue el elegido.

Cuarenta minutos después, ambas estábamos listas y fabulosas. Ok, Rose más que yo, pero de momento no me sentía tan simple.

Le ayude a organizar su apartamento, para la aparición de los huéspedes. Su casa y la de Emmet era enorme.

En un principio, ambos quisieron convencerme de vivir con ellos. Pero era demasiado irrumpir en su espacio, y tampoco quería ser testigo de su…vida privada Ugh. Entonces, me negué, aceptando luego el pequeño apartamento de pasillo.

Emmet insistió en pagarme la renta. Después de mucho ruego y discusiones, acepte. Solo apelando de que luego de finalizar la universidad, encontraría un trabajo y pagaría mis cuentas.

Emmet llegó mientras limpiábamos.

Nos silbo diciendo:-"No son mis dos chicas favoritas, luciendo increíbles"

Le dimos una sonrisa y luego este desapareció por la puerta del baño. Quince minutos luego, salía luciendo como un modelo de la revista GQ.

El árbol se encendió, al igual que todas las demás luces del lugar. Mientras que Rose y yo encendíamos las velas, para dar un toque más cálido a las luces de navidad. Emmet rebuscaba en su colección de DVD.

"Emmet tenemos invitados que llegaran en quince minutos y tu rebuscas entre esos" Rose se estaba estresando.

Emmet solo le dio una sonrisa cursi. "Tengo que verlo bebe, es una tradición"

"No Emmet, no esta noche. Puedes romper esa tradición solo por esta vez"

Emmet se veía abatido. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

"No, tu no entiendes. Si no lo veo…mi navidad estará arruinada" se quejo.

Rose cedió, y justo allí…note lo mucho que amaba a mi hermano.

"Ok, pero no voy a explicar a nuestra compañía porque mi novio de 28 años tiene que ver Frosty el muñeco de nieve en vez de atenderles como un anfitrión debería"

"Hey nena, agradece que esta es la noche de Frosty, antes de ayer fue la Rudolf y sabes que esa mierda me hace llorar"

Si…mi hermano mayor tiene DVD s organizados para todas las noches de la semana de navidad. Desde el 19 hasta el 25. Por suerte, Rose le hizo limitar sus opciones a siete, un DVD para cada noche.

En lo que va de navidad, hemos visto, el Grinch (la caricatura, no la película), Santa Clous viene a la ciudad y por supuesto Rudolf. Esta noche…era noche de Frosty.

Justo cuando Frosty saltaba a un tren de carga con Karen y Hocus Pocus, sonó el timbre. Rose se levanto y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, contesto.

Ella llevo a todos a la sala de estar, en donde nos encontrábamos Emmet y yo. Casi se me va la respiración al ver a Edward en su atuendo.

_Dios, y pensé que era hermoso antes _

Una vez más, la expresión de su rostro parecía un reflejo de la mía. -"Te ves adorable Isabella" – murmuro.

_¿Cómo se las arregla este hombre para hacerme sentir tan…linda?_

Fiel a su palabra, Rosalie miro a Emmet (quien estaba enfrascado en las aventuras de Frosty) y no explico nada.

En lugar de pararme allí y estar completamente incomoda, intente tomar la iniciativa.

Con rostro serio empecé. "Emmet estará con nosotros en algunos momentos. Tiene que verla todos los años, para cerciorarse de nada allá cambiado. Creo que piensa que Frosty necesita su apoyo moral para hacerle frente al Polo Norte"

Todo el mundo miro a Emmet para luego estallar en carcajadas.

"Shuu…"exclamo mi hermano "¿No tienen respeto por el dilema de Frosty, estamos en un punto sin retorno aquí, chicos?" Grito como cuando Karen lloraba por el charco de Frosty.

Esto dio inicio a otro brote de carcajadas.

_Mi hermano es un rompe hielos. _

Cuando el Show finalmente acabo, y todos hubimos cantado la canción final, ante la insistencia de Emmet. Este se levanto y estrecho la mano de cada uno, convirtiéndose en el mejor anfitrión. Más importante aún, se trasformo en un mejor Barman. Y yo necesitaba el alcohol para sobrevivir la noche.

Conecte mi iPod y comenzó a sonar la lista de navidad. Pronto lo relajantes sonidos de Sinatra fueron flotando en la habitación.

Después de mi primera ronda de ron, me sentí mucho mejor. En el momento en que nos sentamos a cenar yo ya iba en mi segundo trago. Era lo suficientemente valiente para mantener conversaciones con extraños.

Me entere de que era mucho más fácil hablar con Jasper y Alice que con Edward. Tenía que seguir recordándome a mi misma que eran parte del mundo de Hollywood, eran tan…bajo perfil.

Ya había hablado con Jasper antes, muchas veces, pero verlo casado con Alice, era extraño. Amos llevaban casados menos de un año, pero Alice era una de aquellas esposas que ya terminaban la frase de sus maridos antes que ellos mismos.

En cuanto a Jasper, el miraba como Alice interactuaba con todos los demás, y se podía ver la adoración en sus ojos.

"Así que Bella ¿Tienes intención de seguir en Seattle después de tu graduación?" me pregunto Alice.

"Estoy bastante segura de que permaneceré en esta zona. En realidad, adoro escribir y pensaba dedicar un tiempo a la docencia. Eso me permitiría dejar más momentos para mi escritura"

_Wow no puedo creer que acabo de compartir algo tan intimo en una sala llena de gente, sin sentirme incomoda. _

Rose me sonrió orgullosa de mi confianza y luego entro a la cocina para servir el vino.

"Puedes hacer eso en cualquier lugar Bella ¿Te gusta tanto el clima frio y húmedo de la ciudad que no quieres dejarla? ¿O quizás un joven te retiene en Seattle?" Alice pregunto con una sonrisa.

_Estos bastante segura de que Alice debe tener dos o tres años más que yo. ¿Quién dice "joven"? Ella suena como la abuela de alguien. _

Me di cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que Edward se tensó.

_¿Qué mierda le importa a él si tengo novio? ¿No tiene una novia? ¿o veinte? _

"No. Ningún joven me retiene aquí, y en realidad odio el frío. Lo único bueno de esta época del año, es la navidad. Después de eso, voy a vivir todos los días esperanzada por la llegada de la primavera. Mi día preferido del año, es el primer día en cuando florecen los tulipanes"

"Pues bien, durante las vacaciones de primavera, siempre puedes venir a California y quedarte conmigo y Jazz. Nos divertiríamos, podría mostrarte el área…" dijo, mientras prácticamente saltaba en su silla "Podríamos ir de compras".

Rose regreso con el vino.

"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte Alice, gracias" Pero no dije que le tomaría la palabra.

"¿Bella, Alice te ha invitado a California en las vacaciones de primavera?" pregunto Rose.

"Si" mire a Rose, deseando que cambiara de tema.

"Que fantástica idea. Definitivamente deberías ir, no hay nada que te retenga aquí" ella bromeo, mirándome fijamente.

"¡Eso! Está todo listo. Intercambiemos números y me haces saber la fecha exacta, lo antes posible, claro. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!. Cambiando de tema Bella, ese azul realmente te sienta, le he mandado algunos de mis diseños a Rosalie. Tendré algunas listas para ti cuando llegues."

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? Pensé que había rechazado la invitación del viaje y ahora no solo iré, si no que ahora soy la prácticamente la mejor amiga de Alice. _

"No sé qué decir. ¿Gracias?" dije nerviosamente.

_Edward me estaba observando nuevamente. No podía decir si estaba feliz que fuera a California o…molesto._

"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias. Soy muy buena leyendo a las personas y se que vamos a ser grandes amigas. Tenemos mucho que hacer" dejo de mecerse por un momento y miro hacia atrás y adelante, entre Rose y yo.

"Hablando en serio, si pudiera hablar con ambas. Me encantaría tenerlas como modelos para la revista de primavera. ¿Tal vez tú pudieras regalarme unos días de vacaciones también, Rosalie?"

"Eso suena fantástico Alice" dijo Rose emocionada.

"¿Qué? "No podía creer lo que oía "Alice, no, gracias, pero no. Yo no soy exactamente material para ello"

"Oh dios Bella, obviamente no te vez a ti misma con claridad. Eres una muy hermosa joven. Créeme se de esas cosas, es lo que hago" replico Alice.

"No tienes idea Alice. Bella realmente piensa que es simple. ¿Te lo crees?" respondió Rose incrédula, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Afortunadamente, mi vejiga me dio una buena escusa para salir de la habitación. "Disculpen, ahora vuelvo" hice una salida rápida hacia el baño más cercano. Si hubiera podido, me hubiera escabullido a mi apartamento, y jamás regresaría.

No hubiera sido una buena idea, Rose me hubiera perseguido, con lo perra que se pone.

Me refresque con agua fría en un paño, y lo sostuve contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, mientras trataba de calmar mi respiración, que necesitaba para recuperar la compostura antes de volver allí.

_Solo deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba Edward. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que soy una completa idiota o quiere que vaya a California? _

Después de un par de minutos, ya estaba lista para reencontrarme con los otros.

.

"Bella la lasaña esta deliciosa" Jasper dijo mientras me sentaba nuevamente. Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza expresando su acuerdo. Me gusto su cambio de actitud "Bella la modelo".

"Gracias, yo hago la salsa…me encanta cocinar cuando tengo tiempo"

Después de la cena y el postre. Todos nos levantamos para ir a la sala.

Era encantador. Las únicas luces que brillaban eran las del árbol de navidad y las velas que Rose y yo habíamos encendido antes.

Las cortinas de la terraza estaban abiertas, dejando ver todo el centro de Seattle.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, junto al sofá.

Alice y Rose hablaban de moda, mientras que Emmet y Jasper hablaban de la mala temporada de los Seahawks. Eso me dejaba sola con Edward.

"Me resulta curioso Bella. Puedes aceptar muy bien los cumplidos acerca de tu cocina, pero no los de tu apariencia" afirmo "Es cierto lo que dice Alice, no te ves a ti misma con claridad. Tienes una belleza natural, algo extraño en estos días"

Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían, pero fue incapaz de responder.

"No me malinterpretes" continuo Edward "Creo que tu actitud es refrescante. Puedo entender si tienes que lidiar con gente engreída, arrogante y de plástico. La mayoría de ellos no tienen nada de que presumir. Su apariencia es raramente natural y sus personalidad son lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir cualquier tipo de belleza física"

_¿Cómo las chicas con las que te veo en los tabloides? _

"¿De veras es tan malo?" pregunte.

"Lo que es peor. Mi vida real, no es la que ves en las revistas, digo, trato de mezclarme con gente de mi mismo entorno, que no hayan sido atrapados por él. Pero ya es basta de Hollywood, no quiero arruinar esta navidad" Sonrió.

"¿Vas a casa de tus padres estas vacaciones?" pregunto.

"Si. Emmet y Rose nos vamos mañana. Tenemos que volver el sábado por la mañana, ya que Emmet tiene un juego en Wisconsin el domingo temprano. ¿Y tú? ¿Iras donde tus padres?"

"Si" sonrió ampliamente "No he tenido una navidad en casa hace un par de años"

"¿Por qué has venido esta noche, en vez de pasarla con tus padres?" le pregunte con un poco de miedo a la respuesta.

"Ellos tenían que asistir a un evento de caridad"

"Oh"

"Y no podía perderme la oportunidad de verte otra vez, ates del lunes"

Oh. Mis ojos se abrieron y rio entre dientes.

"Para ser justo me quedare con mis padre los próximos dos días"

"¿Por qué alojarse en un hotel en las fiestas?"

"Solo me quedo en el hotel para mantener a los paparazzi alejados de la casa de mis padres. No quiero que mi fama arruine sus vidas. Hasta el momento ha funcionado"

_Decidí que ya era tiempo de hacer la pregunta del millón y de parte poner en prueba su promesa de serme sincero. _

"Edward…"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Por qué no pasas la navidad con tu novia?"

Edward se quedo inmóvil. La habitación se quedo en un silencio repentino. Rose arqueo una ceja y se mostro con la mayor sonrisa en su rostro.

El se aclaro la garganta: -"Basta decir Bella que las cosas no son siempre lo que perecen. Hollywood sobrevive mediante la creación de la ilusión"

_¿Qué diablos significa eso? _

Y en ese incomodo momento, Alice decidió que ya era tarde y tiempo de volver a casa.

Todos intercambiamos abrazos de despedida y deseos de feliz navidad. No podría decir si Edward se había molestado por mi pregunta, pero guardo distancia al despedirnos.

Después de cerrar la puerta. Rose se apoyo en ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que nuestra pequeña Bella está creciendo. No puedo creer como lo acorralaste. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Bells"

Emmet se limito a asentir y reír entre dientes. "Hey…realmente me gusta ese chico. Nunca llegue a hablar con él en la boda de Jasper y Alice. Se ve bastante decente"

"Salvo que supuestamente tiene novia y sale con un montón de otras chicas. Eso es repugnante" Rose lucia claramente enojada.

"No sé nada de eso" dije "yo solo voy a hacer mi trabajo, nada más ni nada menos" declare.

_Realmente soné como si lo creyera. _

Rose volvió a sonreír "Me alegra oírte decir eso, pero bueno…es hora de ir a la cama. Tenemos un día muy largo mañana"

Intente a ofrecerme a ayudarle, pero solo me dejo.

"Adiós Rose…Emmet"

"Adiós Bellaboo…te quiero" le oí decir.

.

Puse mi alarma antes de las 8 de la mañana, a sabiendas de que Emmet estaría golpeando mi puerta.

Justo antes de irme a dormir, mi móvil sonó, indicándome un nuevo texto.

**Bella**

**Pasar esa velada contigo, realmente ilumino mi día de fiesta**

**Edward**

_Supongo que no estaba molesto después de todo._

_-Jueves-_

Por la mañana, estaba ocupada lanzando toda mi ropa en la maleta, cuando golpearon la puerta. No era habitual en Emmet.

Abrí la puerta, en cuanto me di cuenta de que era un repartidor que traía un enorme ramo de tulipanes de todos los colores imaginables. Quede en una pieza. Y la tarjeta adjunta lo decía todo.

**Hermosa **

**Aquí está la esperanza para hacer del invierno un poco más soportable, hasta que llegue la primavera.**

**E**

_Que dulce, dios mío, este hombre es un encanto._

Mire en mi fregadero y saque el frasco más grande que tenia. Y allí estaba yo. De pie admirando esas hermosas flores cuando mi puerta se abrió.

"Bellaboo, me llevo un montón de cosas en el Hummer. Estoy aquí por tu maleta ¿Y por qué diablos tu puerta no estaba con la cerradura?" Emmet replico sin siquiera respirar.

"Debo haberlo olvidado, después de que trajeron las flores"

"Wow" Emmet me miro molesto después de observar los tulipanes "Bells, Uh, tu no sales, ¿quién las envió?"

La tarjeta estaba en la mesa de café. No era lo suficientemente rápida como para alcanzarla antes que él.

Emmet me retuvo fácilmente con un brazo mientras la leía.

Después de estudiar el momento por un minuto dijo: -"Ok, entonces no le diré a Rosie acerca de esto, si me dejas decidir la música para el camino de ida a Forks"

"Oh, Em. Eso es jugar sucio…además Rose se enterara tarde o temprano"

"Si saltamontes, soy consciente. Pero ¿No sería mejor que se enterara después de navidad y no antes?"

_Tuve que estar de acuerdo con esa lógica. _

"De acuerdo" dije derrotada. Emmet tomo mi maleta, dejándome sola en mi sala y bailando de alegría hacia los ascensores. Le mire con incredulidad mientras giraba sus caderas al compas de la música en su cabeza.

Si no fuera un Futbolista profesional, quedaría perfecto para el papel de un bailarín exótico. Yo…solo digo.

Agarre mi bolso, los pasteles que hice para la cena de navidad y deje mi apartamento.

"¡No Beastie Boys!" le grite.

A solo una hora de viaje, ya no podía soportar las elecciones de Emmet. Me vi obligada a ponerme mis auriculares.

En realidad disfrute de las primeras canciones que sonaron, la música funk de George Clinton y Parliament Funkadelic, eran muy buenas. Pero cuando hicieron su aparición sus cantantes de rap y varios otros con letras asquerosas, fue demasiado para mí.

Con mis auriculares bien firmes en su lugar, escuchaba el relajante sonido de de Snow Patrol, cuando decidí enviarle un mensaje a Edward. Ya que no me atrevería a agradecerle lo de las flores por teléfono…bueno no con Rose y Emmet entrometidos de cualquier forma.

**Edward**

**Solo quería darte las gracias por las flores, están hermosas. **

**Bella**

Después de unos momentos, mi teléfono sonó otra vez, en señal de respuesta.

**Isabella**

**Estoy tan contento de que las hayas recibido antes de irte. El de la florería dijo que durarían por varios días. Nunca se podrían comparar con tu encanto, pero lo intente ¿Cómo va tu viaje? **

**Edward. **

Este hombre puede derretirme con solo un texto. Realmente no sé cómo sobreviviré la próxima semana.

**Edward **

**Digamos que Emmet está en mayor contacto con su niño interior que de costumbre. Me alegraré mucho cuando lleguemos**

**Bella.**

Me di cuenta de que Rose volteaba su cabeza y miraba en mi dirección.

Mierda. Espero no se lo note.

**Bella**

**Entiendo. Adoro a Alice a morir, pero ella jamás ha perdido su lado infantil. Especialmente en navidad. **

**Edward**

Me reí entre dientes. Rose volvió a mirarme. ¡Qué boba!

**Edward**

**Es una linda forma de expresarlo. En el caso de Emmet es como tener a un niño de cinco años. O sea un constante dolor en el culo.**

**Bella**

Me cambie rápidamente al asiento trasero, del lado de Rose. Así ella no podrá verme. Hasta aquí todo bien. Solo parece que estiro mis piernas para una dulce siesta.

**Bella**

**Hablando del demonio. Alice está llamando. Tengo que irme. Ten una increíble navidad Bella. Te veo pronto.**

**Edward. **

Rose seguía mirando el espejo lateral. Tal vez puedo pretender que me entretengo con mi Ipod en vez de mi móvil.

**Edward **

**Tu también. Mis mejores deseos para tu familia. Te veo luego de navidad. **

**Bella **

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente llegamos al camino de la casa de mi padre. Charlie estaba fuera de la puerta, antes de que Emmet siquiera apagara el motor.

Su cara irradiaba pura felicidad mientras nos observaba. –"Feliz navidad chicos. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Largo" aun seguía irritada por la música de Emmet. "Preferiría que se hubiera tirado un pedo todo el camino a ser oyendo una de sus horribles canciones"

"Hey esa es una idea estelar Bells, la tendré en mente de camino a casa" dijo con una sonrisa muy cursi.

"Ni pienses Emmet Swan, que tus pedos o tu trasero van a arruinar el interior del Hummer" Rose había llegado al límite.

Mi padre solo podía reír. El adoraba a Rosalie. –"Emmet tienes que comportarte, tienes un partido el lunes. No me gustaría ver que Rose te deja incapacitado antes de tiempo"

.

La mejor forma de describir la casa de mi padre era _confortable. _Se siente como en casa aquí, mi zona segura. En ningún lugar en el que haya vivido con mi madre antes, se había sentido como mi casa. Nos mudábamos con tanta frecuencia, que no hubo lugar en donde echar raíces…ninguno excepto en Forks.

"Ok chicos ya saben las reglas. Emmet te quedas en tú viejo cuarto. Rose y Bella en el de ella"

"Oh vamos papá, Rose y yo vivimos juntos. ¿No crees que es tiempo de cambiar esa aburrida y vieja regla?" Todos los años tienen la misma discusión.

"Quizás tienes razón Emmet" dijo Charlie, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Rose "Déjame ver, no, todavía no veo el anillo de compromiso. Supongo que tienes una _suerte de mierda _este años Emmet" Charlie se largo a reír, golpeando a mi hermano en la espalda y tomando algunas maletas para entrarlas.

Lo seguimos dentro, mientras Emmet refunfuñaba entre dientes.

"Allí va otra oportunidad de cumplir mi fantasía de adolescente"

"Ni siquiera quiero saber de qué estás hablando Emmet" dijo Rose.

"Ya sabes. La fantasía de todo chico. Tener sexo con una hermosa chica en su dormitorio de infancia, por supuesto. Y Charlie otra vez arruino todo tipo de esperanza e inspiraciones.

Rosalie tarto de parecer molesta, pero hasta yo vi la pequeña risilla que se le escapo. Arrastro del brazo a mi hermano y lo puso bajo el pequeño muérdago bajo la entrada de la cocina; donde le robo un pequeño beso.

"¡Oh, dios mis ojos se queman!" grite mientras corría hacia mi habitación.

Después de que Rose y yo desempacamos un par de cosas en mi armario y tocador, me dirigí escaleras abajo hacía la cocina. Le había enviado algunos días antes un e-mail a Charlie, diciéndole los víveres que debía tener listos a mi llegada y a primera vista se veía que…lo había logrado.

Freí el pescado, las ostras y los buñuelos de patata para la cena. Le aliste a Emmet la col, para triturar la ensalada.

Después de tenerlo todo preparado. Rose me ayudo a preparar algunos alimentos para la cena de mañana. Cuando puse el pavo en el horno, oí a Emmet y a Charlie reírse en la sala.

_Debe ser la noche de "Un cuento de Navidad"_

Llevamos las bandejas llenas de pescado y patatas a la sala, justo en el momento en el que Santa pateaba a Ralphie y gritaba: -"Te sacare un ojo niño"- Emmet y mi padre reían histéricos.

"Muy bien chicos, tenemos un par de horas antes de ir a la misa de medianoche. Así que iré a darme una ducha" dijo Charlie después de terminar.

Rose y Emmet me ayudaron a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, para que luego mi hermano se fuera a la ducha en el cuarto de invitados.

Me prepare una taza de té, y me senté en el taburete de la cocina. Suspire mientras miraba la pequeña cocina de Charlie.

"Las fiestas siguen siendo duras para ti ¿no Bella?" Rose pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"La extraño ¿Sabes? Pero no me siento tan mal todo el tiempo…no como antes. Lo peor siempre serán las festividades y cumpleaños"

Rose palmeo mi mano: -"Es lo mismo para Emmet. Desearía hacer algo por ustedes, cariño"-

"Oh vamos Rose, eso ya lo haces. Me has ayudado tanto. ¿No te das cuenta? Has estado aquí desde el principio. Hay días en que literalmente quisiera acurrucarme y morir. Tu eres la que me patea el trasero para seguir adelante" baje la cabeza mientras las lagrimas fluían "Tu eres ese tipo de persona"

"¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera en un episodio de Greys Anatomy?" Rose sollozo y río al mismo tiempo.

"Entonces si esto es Greys ¿Quiénes somos?" pregunte.

"Oh, tu eres definitivamente Meredith, yo…definitivamente Cristina. No te ofendas, pero jamás serás tan cojonuda como para ser Cristina"

Las dos reímos. "Rose es enserio lo que digo. Te lo debo todo a ti, Emmet y mi padre. Tú me has dado una vida"

"Bella maldita sea, sabes que odio llorar" mire a Rose mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Jesús esto no es algo que se vea todos los días" dijo Emmet desde la puerta. "Necesito algo para guardar este momento" Emmet tomo una taza de café vacía y la puso bajo la cara de Rose, haciendo que algunas de sus lagrimas cayeran dentro.

"Emmet eres tan idiota" El sonido de la bofetada que aterrizo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de la cabeza de Emmet, hizo que mi padre viniera corriendo a la cocina con la cámara de video en la mano.

"Rosie ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez para que pueda cogerla en la cámara? Papá pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Con mucho gusto Charlie" el siguiente golpe fue aun más difícil.

***************************V&V********************************

"Vamos muchachos, tenemos algunas oraciones que hacer"

Solo habíamos salido del estacionamiento de la Iglesia y Emmet ya actuaba raro.

"Papá, no quiero que Emmet nos avergüence otra vez este año. No sabe comportarse. Recuerdas el beso francés de Rose y Em el años pasado, durante el saludo de paz y pobre Sra. Gilbert casi sufriendo un ataque cardiaco…"

"Esa vieja entrometida siempre fingiendo tener un ataque al corazón, pero tu hermana tiene razón Emmet. Trata de tener un poco de decoro este año, ¿Está bien? Tienes que prometer, no maldecir, no pedos ni besos en la iglesia"

"¿Emmet estas drogado?" Rose le pregunto con incredulidad.

"Definitivamente no. Tú sabrías si lo estuviera nena. El equipo tiene pruebas obligatorias anti drogas"

"No tienes remedio" murmure mientras salía del auto.

"Bells, culpo al hecho de que solo va una vez al año a misa. Si él fuera más seguido, como nosotros, el recordaría cómo comportarse" decía mi padre mientras caminábamos hasta las puertas.

Al final resulto que Emmet si pudo contenerse. Aunque en otras palabras…no tuvo oportunidad para no hacerlo.

A mitad del perspicaz y conmovedor sermón del padre Pat, un tío borracho se sentó en el banco a través del pasillo de nosotros.

Como el padre Pat nos recordó a todos los maravillosos dones que nos otorga el nacimiento de nuestro señor; el viejo borracho dijo: -"Alabado sea Jesús y alabado sea el señor"- en voz alta. Se inicio un murmullo que poco a poco se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

Estaba avergonzada por él, pero también por mí, en cuanto Emmet se sentó a mi derecha, y empezó a reírse. Después de unos minutos, para mi mayor humillación, no solo Rose se le unió sí no que también Charlie.

_Esta familia entera necesita una intervención. _

Con el pasar del tiempo, el borracho se quedó dormido y empezó a roncar. Esto desencadeno una nueva oleada de risotadas por parte mi trío de idiotas.

Cuando la misa estaba por terminar, me di cuenta de que una mujer desesperada en busca de algo, entraba por las puertas laterales. Algo me decía que ella estaba aquí para buscar a nuestro visitante. Sus ojos buscaron por toda la congregación, le salude con la mano para buscar su atención, apuntándole en qué dirección se encontraba el pobre borracho. La mujer tendría que haber sido su hija, por que el parecido era increíble. Ella dio un profundo suspiro de alivio en cuanto le vio.

Todos le miraban en silencio, mientras ella se sentaba junto a él en el banco, y suavemente colocaba su brazo alrededor del cuello del hombre. Se quedaron así hasta el final de la misa.

El sermón del padre Pat había sido sobre _amor incondicional_. Y todos habíamos presenciado un ejemplo exacto de aquello. El amor de un hijo a su padre, a pesar de su adicción. El amor de Dios para sus hijos, a pesar de nuestras fallas. Mi familia es él amor para mí, no importa lo mal que estaba.

Emmet apretó mi mano, me di cuenta, sin mirarle, que él sentía lo mismo.

*********************************V&V*************************

"Emmet no puedo creer que hicieras eso" Estábamos saliendo por las puertas de la Iglesia.

"Bella ¿Qué hiso ahora?" Charlie y Rose estaban esperando afuera.

"Papá, el quiso ir conmigo a visitar la guardería. Y yo tontamente pensé que podríamos. Una vez que llegamos, el pregunto qué hacer. Le dije que solo digiera una pequeña oración para el bebe Jesús"

"Si, pero a ella no le gusto mi oración. Creo que Bella puede ser un poco fascista"

"Primero que nada Emmet, debes orar en silencio. Y segundo no puedes decir a pequeños niños la forma en que Jesús fue colgado"

Pude ver como Charlie y Rose estaban aguantando la risa.

"Bueno Emmet, casi te has comportado este año ¡Felicitaciones!" todos nos volteamos para encontrarnos con el Padre Pat mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola Padre. Es bueno verle" dijo Emmet mientras le daba al Padre uno de sus viriles abrazos.

"Hola Padre" le dije sonriendo y dándole un abrazo apropiado.

"Ahora déjalo Bella o las personas empezaran a pensar que son un Don Juan" dijo. Su acento Irlandés era un poco más marcado de lo que recordaba "Ahora enserio ¿Cómo estas cariño?"

"Estoy bien Padre"

_Si hubiera dicho Genial, él hubiera sabido que estaba mintiendo. Así que Bien fue lo mejor que pensé. _

El padre Pat fue mi pilar durante los peores días de mi vida, el terrible período después de la muerte de mi madre.

"Bueno paso a paso, siempre esforzándose en mejorar" Estudio mi rostro mientras me sonreía "Bueno... ¡Feliz Navidad!"

"Vamos a casa chicos…ya es oficialmente la mañana de navidad" Charlie tomo mi mano y me llevó al coche.

A medida que conducía yo mire por la ventana las húmedas y somnolientas calles de esta pequeña ciudad. Con todas sus luces de Navidad encendidas. Mis pensamientos se fueron a Edward y en mi mente me pregunte como había pasado su noche Buena. Y me pregunte…si el también había pensado en mi.

Cuando llegamos a casa. Emmet rezongo que no podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para abrir los regalos, por lo que nos dejamos caer en el sofá del salón. Em el más emocionado se sentó en el piso junto al árbol y distribuyo los regalos.

Ser una estudiante universitaria era igual a decir que…estaba quebrada. No me podía permitir regalos muy caros a mi familia. Le conseguí a Rose, un cupón para su Spa favorito, a Charlie un pequeño juego de pesca. A Emmet le había conseguido camisas con cómicos diseños. Esto le creó un gran dilema, no pudo decidir cuál era mejor para la ocasión.

Mi regalo favorito fue el de Rose. Ella había escogido tres fotos de los antiguos álbumes de mi madre y le encargo a un artista, amigo de ella, que las reprodujera en oleo. Los cuadros eran preciosos y estaban enmarcados y listos para mostrarlos.

Yo había pasado un mal momento revisando aquellos álbumes. La primera vez que lo intente me traje dolorosos momentos de la vida de mi madre, y lo peor de todo, el día de su muerte. Por suerte Rose había escogido tres fotografías muy especiales.

Mi regalo fue la pintura de la boda de mis padres. El artista había hecho un gran trabajo, resaltando los ojos azules de mi madre, tan azules como los de Emmet. Y los marrones de papá tan fuertes como los míos.

Estaban profundamente enamorados, y sus miradas reflejaban la esperanza, que vanamente esperaban para su futuro.

El que Rose escogió para Emmet fue uno en el que estaba reunida toda la familia, en un juego de Futbol, cuando Em tenía 10 años. Poco sabíamos en ese entonces que algún día Emmet estaría viviendo su sueño de convertirse en un jugador profesional.

El que había escogido para mi padre fue por lejos mi favorito. Éramos Emmet y yo. Yo solo tenía unos pocos meses de edad y Em estaba junto a mí, recostado a mí alrededor, protegiéndome. Los dos estábamos profundamente dormidos, una frente al otro y Emmet sosteniendo mi pequeña mano.

"Recuerdo muy bien aquel día" dijo Charlie mientras la miraba, con la voz entrecortado. "Fue el día de acción de gracias en la casa de la abuela Swan. Tenías solo dos meses Bells, y Emmet acababa de celebrar su sexto cumpleaños. Se habían quedado dormidos y su madre los llevo a cada uno a un dormitorio diferente. Después de un rato nos dimos cuenta de que Emmet había desaparecido. Los buscamos en todas partes o por lo menos pensamos que lo hicimos.

…resulto que la abuela Swan descubrió que Emmet no podía pasar demasiado tiempo sin ti. Los encontró dormidos juntos de esta manera…su madre tomo la fotografía" dijo Charlie, aclarándose la garganta.

Emmet asintió "Yo no quería que mamá pusiera a Bella en un cuarto diferente. No quería que despertara en un lugar extraño y tuviera miedo" dijo en voz baja. "No le dije a nadie que me había ido allí. Porque sabía que me iban a detener. Solo quería asegurarme de que estaba segura…debí haberme quedado dormido.

"Siempre tan protector" le dije con una sonrisa.

"Lo intento pero a veces no es suficiente" dijo con tristeza.

Acaricie su mano y bese su mejilla.

Nos volteamos a ver a Rose y dije: -"Estas son hermosas pinturas Rose, gracias" – le abrace –"Eres tan atenta y dulce".

"Bueno ahora que hemos terminado nuestro momento Oprah, es hora de vayamos a dormir. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión Papá" miro a Charlie esperanzado.

"Eso no va a pasar hijo" Charlie sonrío.

"Bueno, estoy decepcionado, pero sobreviviré" dijo mientras se ponía de pie "Nos vemos mañana familia. Mi trasero y yo les deseamos una feliz navidad" después de eso, escuchamos el más ruidoso y asqueroso pedo conocido por la humanidad.

_Oh demonios, el hedor podría haber ahogado Buffalo._

"Oh por favor Em ¿Qué diablos?" grito Charlie, saltando de su asiento en el sofá. ¿Cuántos van…doce?"

"Hey no me culpes por mis flatulencias" Hizo una pausa, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Pero ¿Saben lo que eso significa?"

"Que Emmet, me muero por saber" Rose respondió tapándose la nariz.

"Debo usar una camiseta diferente" Se quito la playera y la remplazo por:

_Ustedes se ríen porque soy diferente_

_Yo me río porque me tire un pedo._

Y por eso se gano otro golpe en la cabeza. Cortesía de Rosalie.

.

Ya estaba más que agotada cuando Rose y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

"Buenas noches Rose" murmure.

A lo que ella respondió con algo que sonaba como _buenas noches, _pero ya estaba dormida antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar alguna palabra.

********************************A/N**************************


	4. Grits & Vitamin R

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Grits &amp; Vitamin R<strong>

Mucho más tarde aquella mañana. Todos tropezábamos con todos tratando de hacer un simple desayuno.

Yo hice las tostadas francesas. Charlie cocino algunos embutidos. Emmet con su especialidad, los huevos revueltos y Rose se encargo del maíz y las galletas.

"Ya detente Emmet, mi madre es de Georgia a la mierda si nos gustan los granos, además es la única cosa que se cocinar bien" Rose le grito a Emmet. Cuando este se burlaba de su obsesión por la sémola de maíz.

Tenía que admitir que a Rose le gustaba demasiado el maíz, especialmente cuando me enseño como comerlo.

"Nunca, pero jamás pongas azúcar en tu maíz Bella" ella había dicho "Es como una bofetada a la cultura sureña si lo haces"

_¿Acaso mencione que amo a Rosalie? Esa chica tiene una opinión sobre todo. _

Una vez todo servido, nos fuimos con tazas de café a la sala de estar. Papá y Emmet miraban la TV, mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación. El huracán Emmet se había hecho presente en la casa de mi padre.

La cena no estaría hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, por lo que Rose y yo nos propusimos ir a dar una paseo y de paso quemar algunas calorías.

"¿Lo sigues llevando bien Bells?" Sabía que Rose tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento, me iba a quebrar y arruinaría las fiestas para todos. Ya había ocurrido un millón de veces, en los últimos años; pero yo, estaba decidida a que no ocurriera más.

"En realidad Rose…me siento mejor que desde…bueno, tu sabes. Tal vez ya he llegado a mi punto de inflexión"

Ella asintió

"No lo sé. Tal vez es solo una ilusión" dije en voz baja "Solo sé que estoy cansada de estar…triste todo el tiempo. Ya casi acabo la universidad. Soy una mujer adulta y yo sigo esperando que mi vida comience. Siento que he ido creciendo bajo las alas de todos los demás, ya casi van siete años. Esto ha consumido casi la tercera parte de mi vida…estoy tan agotada"

"Bella no seas tan dura contigo misma" ella aminoro su caminar mientras pensaba "Lo que has vivido, de lo que has tenido que recuperarte, dios, eras tan joven. He visto quebrarse a personas mucho más fuertes que tu. Creo que lo has hecho extremadamente bien"

Ya había detenido su caminar para entonces "Sabes que Emmet aun tiene pesadillas" ella se quedo en silencio.

"¿Qué?" mi pobre hermano.

"Bells, realmente no piensas que tú eras la única afectada por lo que paso. Emmet era un desastre. Entiendo porque tú no lo viste. No podías ver nada después…en cualquier caso, ustedes dos perdieron a su madre, y aunque nunca tuvimos el miedo de perderte a ti físicamente, todos nosotros estábamos aterrorizados de que nunca te recuperaras de esto emocionalmente"

_Oh dios mío. He causado tanta angustia. _

"Detente Bella, detente ahora mismo. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo. No te atrevas voltear todo esto y pensar que es tu culpa. Solo hay una persona a la que podríamos culpar por esto, y las dos sabemos quién es"

Todo mi cuerpo se tenso.

_Por favor no digas su nombre. No puedo escucharlo, no hoy. Hoy estoy tan feliz. _

Rose dejo de hablar cuando vio la expresión en mi rostro y lo tensa que estaba. Coloco su brazo alrededor mi hombro, y regresamos los pasos caminados de vuelta a casa. Nadie podía mencionar aquel horroroso día, ni el asqueroso nombre de aquel tipo.

-_V&V—_

Charlie tenía algunos invitados a cenar, así que termine de preparar el resto de la comida. Rose comenzó a poner, junto a Charlie, la cosas en la mesa. Emmet lleno de hielo y refrescos la hielera de atrás.

Mi padre era, por sobre todo, un hombre sencillo. Y eso era algo bueno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, fui a mi habitación para tomar una ducha y cambiar mi ropa. Al entrar a mi cuarto me encontré con Rosalie de pie, mirándome fijamente, y con el móvil en la mano.

_Oh vamos. Ella tenía esa mirada de "no habrá sobrevivientes" en su rostro. Mierda. _

"¿Qué clase de flores te enviaron Bella? Solo tengo curiosidad. Quiero decir. ¿Cuáles son exactamente las flores que ese bastardo te compró?"

"Espera Rose, eso no es justo, y… ¿Qué estas asiendo?... Eso es privado" dije molesta "Le dije que odiaba el invierno, y no podía esperar para que llegara la primavera para ver los tulipanes…él solo intentaba ser amable" le defendí.

"HA ¡Me pregunto _con cuantas mujeres _él ha sido amable en navidad!"

"Bebe ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Emmet hablo desde la puerta.

"Ella leyó mis mensajes Emmet. Ella sabe sobre las flores" dije, estúpidamente olvidando que mi hermano estaba implicado.

Rose miro con odio a través de la habitación, deteniéndose en Emmet. Él de inmediato tomo una postura de protección.

_Chico listo. Rosalie "rompe-pelotas" Whitlock está en la casa._

"¿Tú sabías sobres esto Emmet?" escupió.

"Vi las flores justo antes de irnos. No es tan grave, bebe. Además, era la condición para que me dejara escuchar a 50 cent de camino aquí" el sonrío.

"¿De qué estás hablando Emmet?" Rose estaba confundida.

"Simple, le dije a Bells que no te diría nada sobre las flores, a cambio de que me dejara tener el control del estéreo"

Rosalie se detuvo, aun se veía confundida pero no enojada. Emmet bajo un poco la guardia y se acerco a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Y, solo así, vi el cuerpo de Rose relajarse y su enojo desaparecer.

_Emmet es la única persona en la tierra que puede lograr eso. El la deslumbro con solo unas palabras. _

"Mira. Bella va a trabajar para Edward toda la próxima semana. Me gusta el hecho de ella le guste, sería incomodo si no"

"Emmet… ¿Cómo puedes tener una actitud tan arrogante? Este tipo tiene una reputación ¿No te importa tu hermana?"

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi hermano se veía molesto, quizás incluso enojado.

"Rosalie" dijo severamente "Tu sabes mejor que nadie que mi amor por Bella no está en discusión. Podría matar a cualquiera que quisiera herirla"

"No lo sé. Rose, mira solo tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. Hable con Edward la otra noche, pude conocerlo…a él y a su familia" Emmet sacudió la cabeza "Todo lo que estoy diciendo…es que el Edward que llegue a conocer, no encaja con la imagen que el medio quiere meternos hasta por la garganta"

"Mira bebe, conozco a los chicos. Yo soy un chico. No hay forma de que Edward use y descarte a las mujeres. Y recuerda lo que dijo _Hollywood sobrevive creando ilusiones. _Creo que trataba de decirnos algo"

_Quien lo habría dicho. Emmet estaba prestando atención. ¿Y cuando diablos se volvió tan perceptivo? ¿Quién es esta persona y que ha hecho con mi hermano? _

Increíble. Rose parecía haberse rendido ante tal argumento. Siendo una reportera, nada la intrigaba más que el misterio. Emmet le había dado mucho en que pensar.

Ahora Rose se giro hacía mí. –"Bells, te debo una disculpa. Tengo que darte un poco de crédito. Realmente me preocupo por ti. Eso es todo"-

"Lo sé Rose" respondí.

"Estoy dispuesta a darle a Edward una oportunidad. Emmet jamás se ha equivocado con las personas antes, estoy caminando un paso atrás y dejarte manejar esto. Pero Bella, por favor no demores en pedirme ayuda si te sientes incomoda, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo tengo mamá Rose. Edward no ha sido nada más que un caballero y no habrá ningún problema" le sonreí. "Ahora, voy a tomar una ducha y vestirme para cenar"

Emmet y Rose me abrazaron antes de salir de la habitación.

-_V&V_-

Para el momento en que los invitados llegaron, nadie podría haber notado la pequeña discusión entre Rose y yo. Ella era prudente y educada, cuando conocía a nuevas personas.

Charlie solo había invitado a una pareja. Harry y Sue Clearwater; ellos eran los mejores amigos de mi padre. Su hijo Seth era unos pocos años más joven que yo y un buen chico. Harry era uno de los camaradas de papá al salir de pesca y Sue había ayudado a Charlie con Emmet, cuando él y mi madre se divorciaron. En realidad toda la familia había sido de gran ayuda después, incluso, de la muerte de Renné.

Mientras cenábamos, Sue hablaba de su hija Leah. Quien era un poco mayor que yo.

Leah se había graduado de la universidad de Alaska, hará no más de tres años, poco después consiguió trabajo como asistente en la oficina del gobernador. Y ahora estaba casada con el hombre de sus sueños.

Harry y Sue estaban emocionados, su hija les había dado esta mañana la mejor noticia…algo así como la primera sorpresa de navidad. Se convertirían en abuelos el próximo agosto.

.

Pronto…después de la deliciosa cena; todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de estar. Yo por mi parte me deslice hacía el exterior por la puerta trasera de la cocina, directo a la cochera. Cogí una bebida del congelador y me recosté sobre las sillas de mimbre.

Toda la charla de trabajos de ensueño, el matrimonio y los bebes me trajo de vuelta a la conversación de que había tenido con Rose, momentos antes.

Sabía que pronto, Emmet y Rose se casarían y empezarían su propia familia y… no puede esperarse que se encarguen de mí para siempre…

De pronto…comencé a sentirme tan sola.

Había estado siendo increíblemente egoísta, dejando que los demás se hagan cargo de mis problemas. Tenía que enfrentar y hacer las cosas por mi cuenta.

Siempre podía obtener un trabajo de profesora aquí en Forks y vivir con Charlie. Sabía que si hacía eso, solo sería una continuación de lo que ya estaba haciendo, viviendo una vida de mentira. Escondiéndome del mundo. Tengo la universidad, un trabajo. Estoy en sintonía con mi familia, pero no tengo otros amigos con quien hablar. Mi miedo de dejar que alguien se acerque siempre fue más fuerte que mis ganas de tener compañía.

Tal vez si pueda soportar trabajar con Edward, y probar que puedo funcionar normalmente, me probaría a mi misma que puedo manejarlo. Puedo seguir adelante y vivir la vida que se supone que tengo que vivir.

_Sabía que mis sentimientos por Edward no eran razonables. Sin ninguna doble intención tal vez podría ser su amiga. Solo… ¿Podría conformarme con eso?_

Pensé por un momento y me di cuenta que desde que mi madre había muerto…jamás me permití a mi misma ser feliz. Siempre podría encontrar la forma de ser yo misma y correr riesgos ¿Quizás eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Edward?

Parte del problema era; el sentimiento de felicidad y culpa que me agobiaban al mismo tiempo.

Y con esa culpa, venían un montón de otros pensamientos: _¿Por qué no morí yo también? No debería disfrutar de las cosas, no está bien. Siento que estoy hiriendo a mi madre, cuando soy feliz. Ella jamás recibiría otro regalo de cumpleaños o de navidad. Ni siquiera podría ver el matrimonia de su hijo. _

Al final, sabía que yo era la única que podía cambiar el curso de mi vida.

Por el momento, ya había tomado mi decisión. Podía sentir que estaba al borde, y tenía que moverme un paso adelante. Hacía lo que desconocía. Ya sabía lo que estaba tras de mí, dolor, confusión y desesperación. Tenía que continuar.

Sería la mejor asistente que Edward Masen jamás haya tenido. Iba a aceptar oficialmente la invitación de Alice para las vacaciones de primavera. No podía explicar ¿Por qué? Pero necesitaba la amistad de Alice. No iba a dejar que mis sentimientos de culpa siguieran guiando mi vida. Mi madre no lo querría. Ella había hecho tantas cosas en sus 41 años, casi como si supiera que no tendría mucho tiempo.

Con la seguridad de un futuro brillante, sonreí. Realmente lo hice. Veía mi nuevo porvenir, y no oscuro o triste, sino brillante, hermosos colores…

_Todos los del arcoíris…y de los tulipanes._

_-V&V-_

El padre Pat había llegado justo para la hora del postre, lleno de historias de navidad.

"Bueno, fui invitado a cenar con la familia Corbit y acepte. Solo puedo decirles que fue un perfecto error…" dijo con una sonrisa. "Sus hijos están completamente fuera de control, sabía que cometían algunas faltas a la iglesia. Pero parecían animales en su hábitat natural"

Todos reímos. La familia Corbit tiene seis hijos, de edades entre diez años y seis meses, todos terribles, exceptuando quizás el bebe…pero solo hasta que aprenda a caminar. Charlie siempre decía que cuando sus dos gemelos fueran adolescentes, tendría mucho trabajo por aquí.

"Los mellizos decidieron cortar el cabello del bebe con sus nuevas escopetas de juguete. Una de las niñas pequeñas, tomo todas sus crayolas y comenzó a escribir palabras sucias por todas las paredes de la habitación"

Todos soltamos una carcajada después de eso.

"Tengo que decir, que aunque pueda ser el engendro de Satán, su ortografía es impecable"

…"La Sra. Corbit revoloteaba por toda la habitación tratando de parar la locura, él mismo Sr. Corbit se hecho en sofá, con una cerveza en la mano. Tuve que salir de allí, tan pronto como la cena hubo terminado…salí corriendo por la puerta. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el encuentro con uno de ellos"

El padre nos mostro una gran mancha de algún liquido en su camisa, parecía verde.

…"Creo que la mayoría es solo fango ¿Pero qué clase de niño babea de esta forma. Cuando estaba a toda velocidad por la carretera…lo siento Charlie" él asintió con la cabeza hacía mi padre "tratando de poner tanta distancia entre esa casa de locos y yo. Ya casi podía oír el pastel de manzana de Isabella llamándome" dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue un placer tener al Padre Pat cerca. Todos nos reímos y me asegure de que obtuviera su pedazo de pastel de manzana mientas todos los chicos se instalaban cómodamente en el sofá.

Emmet, comportándose como el tonto que suele ser, decidió que hoy era el día perfecto para ver _Las vacaciones de una chiflada familia americana en Navidad. _Su última opción de DVD para las fiestas.

Rose, Sue y yo limpiamos el desastre que había quedado en la mesa después de la cena, pero decidimos que la cocina sería para más tarde.

Solo agarre mi postre y me uní a los demás en la sala. Escuche "Shitter está lleno" seguido de carcajadas. Si, el primo Eddie* había hecho su aparición en todo su gloria.

Estaba un poco impactada por la risa del Padre Pat, que incluso era más fuerte que la de Emmet, bueno…cada uno a lo suyo. ¿Supongo?

"¿Sabes? Tengo la teoría de que cada familia tiene un primo Eddie" dijo el padre.

_Damas y caballeros tengo el honor de presentarle a Emmet Swan. Nuestro propio primo Eddie._

Una vez que la película termino, y todos nos habíamos reídos como locos. Harry, Sue y Seth se despidieron.

El Padre Pat se quedo un poco más. Después de haber obtenido la promesa de Emmet para _volver a la iglesia, _nos mantuvo entretenidos con historias de su infancia en Irlanda. Los problemas en los que él sus hermanos se metían cuando niños, fue una de las historias más graciosas que he oído en mi vida. Y eso que soy la hermana de Emmet, el rey las estupideces.

Padre Pat se fue poco después. Una vez todos solos en la sala, nos fuimos a la cama.

.

Me senté en mi cama, mientras esperaba que Rose desocupara el baño. Justo entonces, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicándome un nuevo mensaje.

**Bella**

**Aquí estoy esperando que todos tus deseos de navidad se hagan realidad. Dulces sueño, preciosa. **

**Edward.**

Era bueno que ya estuviera sentada. Mis sentimientos y pensamientos estaban volando por todo el lugar. Edward me hacía sentir cosas que nunca imagine sentiría.

No pude evitar pensar, que…quizás Edward también tenga sentimientos por mi también. Las flores y los mensajes, me hacían pensar eso. El dijo que sería honesto, y voy a tener que correr el riesgo y aprender a confiar.

Esta será la cosa más dura que tendré que hacer desde que mamá murió. Pero creo que Edward lo vale.

Con eso en mi mente, respondí al mensaje.

**Edward **

**Gracias Edward. Espero que recibas todo lo que deseas también. Espero volver a verte pronto. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía. **

**Bella**

Al presionar Enviar, instantáneamente me arrepentí de eso, pensando que quizás la última línea fue demasiado.

Mordí mi labio inferior, pensado en aquello. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de reflexión, antes de que mi móvil sonara otra vez.

**Bella**

**Cuando te vea ora vez, espero mostrarte cuanto YO aprecio tu compañía. Mientras que lo de obtener lo que quiero. Hay oficialmente doce días para el fin de las fiestas, espero tener lo que realmente deseo para entonces. **

**Extraño tu hermosa sonrisa.**

**Edward. **

==========_V&V_==========

Me desperté con todo a mi alrededor negro. Algo no estaba bien. Recordé que estaba en mi antigua habitación y una mano tanteaba las sabanas.

Suponiendo que era Rose, quien estaba en el baño, espere. Y por supuesto, al recordarlo, ya tenía que hacer pi.

_Date prisa Rose, necesito ir. _

Después de un par de minutos, decidí ir a verla. Tal vez se sentía mal.

Salí al pasillo para encontrar la puerta abierta, el baño oscuro y desocupado.

Fue entonces cuando lo oí.

Una risita ahogada, seguida de un gemido, luego un cric, cric, cric de los colchones. Los ruidos venían de la habitación de Emmet.

_Oh demonios…no lo hicieron. _

Pretendí que estaba dormida, cuando Rose volvió otra vez a la cama. Unas horas después.

"¿Cumplir las fantasías de mi hermano, es parte de su regalo Rose?" me reí.

Ella abrió la boca, luego se rió y me dio un manotazo en el culo. "Cállate Bells"

**********************_**A/N**_*********************************************


	5. Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>**Kelly Kapowski & The Cougar**

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, necesitábamos regresar a Seattle. Por la tradición, siempre hemos ido a la cafetería de Forks, para desayunar. Hacíamos esto todos los años, porque papá había puesto una regla de _"Bella necesita unas vacaciones lejos de la cocina" _

Empacamos las cosas en el Hummer de Emmet, pero mi padre insistió en que nos fuéramos en coches separados. Yo, por supuesto fui en la patrulla con Charlie.

"Pareces bastante alegre hoy Bells"

"Supongo…que lo estoy papá. Yo…decidí algunas cosas ayer"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" preguntó.

"Um, decidí que quiero ser feliz"

Se trataba de una simple declaración, pero la importancia de esta era enorme.

Charlie se quedó callado por un largo rato, luego se aclaro la garganta.

"¿Sabes Bells? Eso es lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos" su voz se quebró un poco al final.

Lo entendía. El me estaba dando permiso para ser feliz. Me decía que mi madre lo hubiera querido así. Es increíble cómo nos entendíamos. Charlie tomo mi mano, y la sostuvo sobre su muslo hasta que llegamos a la cafetería.

Nos sentamos en mi asiento favorito, junto a la ventana.

Emmet decidió usar la playera que decía "_le di un beso francés a Kelly Kapowski" _ lo que le valió las sonrisas de las personas más inesperadas.

Cuando dejamos el restaurant, Margie, nuestra mesera, nos obligo a tomar dos refrigerios, una para nosotros y otro para Charlie. Le agradecimos y nos despedimos con un abrazo.

Ya con todo preparado y empacado mire dentro de la bolsa.

"Mmm pastel de queso"

"¡En exclusiva!" grito Emmet.

-_V&V—_

El resto del fin de semana pasó rápido. Aunque mientras más pronto llegara el lunes, más nerviosa me pondría.

Me quede en mi apartamento, pensado en todo. Me las arregle para colgar mi nueva pintura en el corredor, quedaba hermosa.

Después de comer, llegó el coche para llevar a Emmet al aeropuerto.

Recibí otro mensaje de Edward el sábado por la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose me acompaño a la misa en la Catedral. Cuando volvimos, vimos juntas el partido de Emmet. El jugo bastante bien, pero por desgracia el resto del equipo no. Perdieron 48 a 10. Por lo general, Rose y yo hubiéramos ido a Wisconsin a animarle, pero debido a la entrevista con Edward, no lo hicimos.

Aquel día decidí irme a descansar temprano, después de todo, había sido un largo fin de semana. Tome una ducha, seque mi cabello y me fui a la cama. Mi teléfono se cargaba en la mesita de noche y me di cuenta de que la luz anunciaba un nuevo mensaje. Debí pasarlo por alto mientras estaba en la regadera.

**Hermosa**

**Deseo que llegue mañana. Un coche te recogerá a las 9 de la mañana. Dulces sueños. **

**Edward. **

_¿Desde cuándo tan controlador? ¿Enviando un coche? ¿Qué? _

Debido a que era demasiado tarde para discutir. Decidí olvidarlo y ser amable. Los próximos días serian bastante interesantes.

**Edward**

**Gracias. Te veré allí. **

**Bella**

-_V&V_-

Apenas si conseguí dormir aquella noche. Afortunadamente, no fue causa de mis habituales pesadillas. Al contrario, soñé con unos hermosos ojos verdes y un cabello bronce alborotado.

Me levante temprano, para decidir más de quince veces que ponerme. Finalmente me decidí por un vestido sin mangas, de color durazno, junto con una chaqueta de color marrón, si no me congelaría. No era muy coqueta, pero tampoco demasiado conservadora.

A las 8:30 ya estaba lista para partir. Rose había salido antes de tiempo, por lo que ni siquiera tomamos un café juntas. Sabía que Emmet había llegado tarde la noche anterior, pero aún así tenía que verle.

A las 9:00 estaba aburrida, sentada en mi sofá. Sin dejar de mover mi pierna. Tenía que aprender a controlar mis nervios. Finalmente Pete, el portero, anuncio que había un coche esperándome afuera.

En el camino hacía el hotel, traté de calmarme leyendo las notas que Rose y yo habíamos hecho previamente y antes de darme cuenta, estaba en el hotel, llamando a la puerta de Edward.

El abrió y me miró, perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"Uh, hola Edward. ¿Me dejaras entrar?"

El se relajo y sonrío. –"Por supuesto, perdóname Bella, por favor pasa"-

Puse mis cosas sobre su mesita de café y me quede de pie, esperando las instrucciones de Edward.

"Bella, vamos siéntate. Repasaremos mi itinerario para la semana"

Me senté en el sofá. Y Edward vino a sentarse a mi lado con papeles en mano.

La mayor parte de la entrevista sería hoy y el equipo de filmación llegaría a eso de las 11pm.

Después de almorzar, Rosalie estaría aquí para comenzar. Eso era todo lo previsto para hoy. Los siguientes dos día estaríamos llenos de ropa y accesorios, más la entrevista de Rose en Seattle y una sesión de fotos el miércoles.

Edward decidió que mientras esperábamos al equipo de cámara, podíamos empezar a conocernos mejor.

"Bueno Bella, aquí estamos otra vez" Su estado de ánimo se había vuelto francamente más alegre.

No pude evitar sonreír ante él. Estaba mejorando al mantener la compostura en su presencia. Siempre y cuando no me tocara. No es que este me molestara, si no todo lo contrario.

"Creo que dejamos algunas preguntas sin responder la última vez que estuvimos juntos"

"¿Qué preguntas?" no podía dejar que mi mente me traicionara.

"Sé que quieres ser escritora. Y creo poder juzgar a un escritor por sus propios gustos. Así que ¿Quiénes son? Jane Austen, las hermanas Brontee ¿Cuáles son tus favoritos?"

"Me gustan mucho las que ya mencionaste, y cuentas entre mis favoritos. Pero tendría que incluir a Charles Dickens, Nathaniel Hawthorne, Thomas Hardy, Tolstoi, también a los escritores de San Agustín y Santo Tomas Moro y la lista sigue y sigue"

"Eso es impresionante" Tuve que admitir que parecía impresionado "Sucede que disfruto de la obra de aquellos autores" afirmo.

"Mi favorito puede impresionarte Edward" dije con una sonrisa tímida.

"Uh, déjame adivinar. ¿Podría ser la mujer que ha escrito la serie de vampiros que están de moda?" sonrío.

"No, no es mi favorito. Pero admito que adoro esos libros. Si alguna vez deciden hacer una película de ellos, podría imaginarte a ti en el rol principal" le sonreí maliciosamente.

Esta declaración dio una luz a la sonrisa de Edward "Nunca diría que no. Para mí siempre depende de la fuerza del guion. Si me consideran, sin duda lo habría leído" le contesto "Pero…aun no me dices cuál es tu favorito"

"J.R.R Tolkien" respondí "Si La Tierra Media fuera un verdadero lugar, daría cualquier cosa por estar allí"

…"Le-leo cada año el Señor de los Anillos y estoy literalmente obsesionada con la historia, la vivo desde el principio hasta el final"

"Tengo que admitir que no es lo que esperaba. No para una chica de cualquier caso" dijo en broma "También es uno de mis favoritos"

…"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que tiene La Tierra Media, que amas tanto Bella?" pregunto.

"En ese mundo, a pesar de que hay una parte justa de tragedia, al final el bien vence al mal, y una vez que esto pasa, el personaje principal puede escapar de su dolor en las tierras inmortales. Un lugar donde el dolor, la desesperanza, y las memorias del mal son olvidadas; donde solo hay paz y felicidad" murmure.

"Bella, tu solo estas describiendo el cielo" dijo con tristeza.

"Uh, supongo que lo hice. Supongo que me gusta la idea de no tener que pasar por la muerte para llegar allí" me encogí de hombros, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Me observo con angustia: -"Bella, perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿Qué es lo que atormenta? Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y me gustaría poder entender"-

"Ah… ¿Alice o Jasper te dijeron algo de mí?" pregunte, temerosa de su respuesta.

"Alice no te conocía hasta la semana pasada, y todo lo que Jasper me ha dicho que es que eres una persona maravillosa. También menciono que Emmet y tu habían perdido a su madre hace varios años y que fue muy duro, pero eso es todo. Y honestamente no creo que sepa más de lo que me dijo"

_Bendita sea Rose. Ella no contó ninguno de mis secretos, ni siquiera a su hermano._

"Edward" le dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta "No estoy lista para hablar de eso ahora, quizás en un futuro, pero no ahora" mi voz se fue poniendo más dura.

"Cuando este lista Bella" dijo con suavidad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto.

"Háblame de tu padre ¿Qué hace?" pregunto, cambiando un poco el tema.

"Charlie es jefe de policía en Forks" respondí.

"¿De verdad?" dijo divertido "¿Es difícil ser la hija del jefe de policía?" sonrió.

"No. Honestamente nadie me tomaba en cuenta"

_Más sola de lo que pudieras imaginarte Edward. Ellos tenían mido de hasta de hablarme después de presenciar muchos de mis berrinches. _

Aun me sentía incomoda por la conversación anterior y trate de llevar las cosas en una dirección más libre de amenazas.

"Edward, sin querer cambiar de tema, pero debería estar trabajando, ya sabes, como tu asistente personal"

"Bella no hay mucho más que hacer, recuerda que estoy de vacaciones esta semana"

"Entonces estoy confundida. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

El aclaro su garganta "Tengo que hacer una pequeña confesión"

"Okey"

"No era de vital importancia encontrar a una asistente esta semana, pero cuando Rosalie lo ofreció, me encontré incapaz de rechazar…Como te dije la semana pasada, desde la primera vez que te vi, me sentí atraído. Pensé que pasar un tiempo contigo, apaciguaría un poco esa necesidad, pero en lugar de ello, esta parece aumentar"

_El sentía la misma atracción que yo. Me siento sobrepasada…de ¿felicidad?_

Edward Masen se sentía atraído hacia mí. El hombre por el que, según la reciente encuesta de Cosmopolitan, la mayoría de las mujeres casadas pagarían una cantidad enorme de dinero, solo por pasar una noche con él. Sin mencionar a las solteras. Edward.

"No sé si pueda estar alejado de ti más tiempo" dijo simplemente.

"Entonces no lo hagas" respondí.

El se noto sorprendido, pero optimista.

Luego de eso solo nos contentamos con las preguntas que cada uno hacía. Edward estaba muy interesado en saber cosas sobre mí; yo en cambio me mantenía más reservada, por miedo a oír algo que no quisiera.

"¿Segundo nombre?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Marie, por la madre de Charlie…Marie Swan"

"Anthony, el padre de mi madre, Anthony Masen"

Ambos sonreímos.

"¿Café o té?"

"Con un poco de miedo…diría que él te" dije "Aunque no es algo que te gustaría admitir aquí en Seattle"

El río.

"¿Auto de ensueño?"

"Fácil. Un Mustang 1965 convertible, de exterior rojo amapola, techo blanco, interior de cuero. Puede ser 4 velocidades o automático, no me importaría" dije casi sin respirar.

"Wow…estoy impresionado" Edward tenía un extraña mueca en el rostro.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, esperaba una respuesta más típica para una chica…ya sabes algo como, _algo deportivo y azul _o _brillante y costoso" _dijo con voz femenina, sonriendo al final.

Golpee su brazo "¡Oye…eso es muy machista de tu parte! ¿No has aprendido que soy de todo menos predecible?" dije yo riendo con él.

Aun estaba sonriendo cuando Edward sostuvo mi mano y dijo:-"Oh, Srta. Swan, cada vez soy más consciente de eso. Por favor dígame ¿Cuánto es lo que sabe sobre autos?"

"Si Rosalie no amara tanto su trabajo, yo diría que ahora tendría un negocio de reparación de coches. A Emmet le encanta que sepa más de autos que él mismo. Creo que piensa que es sexy aunque la palabra que el usa es _putamente caliente" _me reí.

…"Rose me ha arrastrado con ella a cada espectáculo de automóviles que se realiza en la costa oeste. En estos últimos años he aprendido más de lo me hubiera gustado acerca de cada modelo. Pero también sobre los que si me agradan" sonreí; recordando que Rose actuaba igual que Emmet cuando de coches se trataba. "Incluso fui con ella a la subasta de Barret Jackson un par de años atrás. Pensé que Rose necesitaría oxigeno cuando vio el Corvette ZR-1. Y…bueno me avergüenza un poco decir que cuando se vendió por un millón de dólares, mi cara era mucho peor que la de Rosalie" admití tímidamente.

Eso hiso que Edward soltara una gran carcajada, a la cual yo no pude evitar unirme. Después de unos minutos y cuando ya ambos estábamos bajo control: -"Alice es muy parecido cuando de moda se trata. Ella me ha obligado en más de una ocasión para asistir a espectáculos con ella. Desafortunadamente o…afortunadamente; todavía no he aprendido nada. Y estoy eternamente agradecido de que ahora, casada, es Jasper al que obliga a ir con ella"

Ambos reímos.

"Tú no me has dicho ¿Cuál es tu auto soñado?"

Edward se aclaro la garganta, un poco culpable.

"Bueno…mi auto soñado es un Aston Martin Vanquish"

"Eso si es un vehículo Edward" mis ojos se agrandaron "¿Por qué no compras uno? Eres millonario"

"En realidad…lo hice" contesto un poco avergonzado.

"¡Eso es genial! Espera a que Rose lo sepa, va a enloquecer ¿De qué color es?" le pregunte entusiasmada.

"Uh el de los Angeles es negro y él que está en casa de mis padres plateado" Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aún parecía algo incomodo.

"Wow" me quede sin palabras. Además de Emmet quien jugaba futbol profesional; nadie de mi familia había conseguido hacer tanta fortuna en sus trabajos. Era difícil para mí imaginar la cantidad de ingresos que debía recibir para permitirse dos Vanquish. Yo solo era la hija de un policía, en un pequeño pueblo por el amor de dios. "Wow" repetí.

"Siguiente pregunta" dijo rápidamente "¿Color favorito?"

"Dios, esa es una simple, pero sorprendente difícil pregunta" admití "Creo que depende de mi estado de ánimo" y cuando mire directamente a sus ojos, obtuve la respuesta "Hoy…podría decir que es el verde"

Oí que Edward tomaba una respiración corta y su rostro perdía cualquier signo de humor.

"Bueno, ya que estamos respondiendo con honestidad, debo admitir que hoy particularmente me siento muy atraído al marrón"

Nos quedamos por un momento sentados allí, con la mirada fija en el otro. Edward se acerco y acaricio mi mejilla, lo que hiso que me sonrojara profundamente. Parpadee y baje la mirada.

"Me encantas Bella. Esto es tan diferente a lo que he sentido antes. Dime que tu también lo sientes"

"S-Si" susurre.

_Estas en una pendiente resbaladiza Bella. Debes tener cuidado a lo que esto lleve._

A continuación hablamos de las cosas que más disfrutábamos. Le dije a Edward acerca de los viajes que hemos hecho como familia y los que queremos hacer.

"Este verano, después de mi graduación; volaremos hasta Chicago, rentaremos un auto conduciremos por la ruta 66 de principio a fin. Después de llagar a Las Vegas, donde Charlie se reunirá con nosotros, pasaremos algunos días allí y volaremos hasta casa"

Vi que sus ojos se iluminaban:-"Eso suena muy bien Bella, siempre he querido hacer algo por el estilo, solo que no encuentro a nadie dispuesto a hacerlo"

_Wow. Suena como si quisiera venir con…no. No, eso sería muy raro. ¡Bella! Tiene novia. Se la puede llevar de vacaciones a ella. _

"Si. Emmet está totalmente emocionado con esto. El quiere visitar cosas como _el ovillo de lana más grande del mundo _así también asegurarse de mirar todas las cosas de turismo en el camino" me eche a reír. Mi hermano vivía todos los días como un _niño en la tienda de caramelos. _

Antes de darme cuenta, la hora había terminado y nuestra pequeña burbuja de privacidad se rompió en cuanto entraba el equipo de cámara. Unos minutos después, llego toda la tripulación. Edward decidió que era un buen momento para ir a almorzar. Dejamos la suite y caminamos hasta la cafetería del hotel. No podía dejar de reír cuando los empleados de este, hacían doble fila para verle. Se hiso raro, sobre todo cuando las mujeres bajo las edades de sesenta lo reconocían y se dedicaban a coquetear con él. En algunos momentos se volvían bastante agresivas, para lograr tocarle.

Edward reacciono con mucho calma, tomando todo en sus manos.

Cuando finalmente nos sentamos, con nuestros sándwiches en el reservado del fondo de la cafetería, pensaba en los fans de Edward y no pude evitar reír.

"¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza Isabella?" pregunto sonriendo.

"Me preguntaba si siempre es así contigo. Ya sabes…la adulación de los fanáticos por todas partes"

"En su mayor parte sí. En casa he encontrado la manera de esquivarlos. Se me nota más cuando visto con la ropa que Alice escoge para mi" explico "Cuando me visto más cómodo y me pondo una gorra de beisbol, soy un poco más invisible" me susurro en complicidad.

Estábamos a punto de regresar a la habitación cuando me di cuenta de que alguien se nos acercaba. Me volví para ver a Camille, la cuarentona de maquillaje. Fue una sorpresa verla, y más cuando note su atuendo, que de por sí ya era un poco exagerado, pero ahora se había sobrepasado así misma.

_¿Es un traje de leopardo? ¿En serio? _

Se veía como el retroceso de Peg Bundy*. No había manera de pensar que Edward la encontrara atractiva.

Mire a Edward, quien tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo.

"Hola Eddie" ronroneo "Los chicos de cámara me dijeron que estabas aquí. Tengo que llevarte al piso de arriba" dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios de los clientes escucharan. Estaba claro lo que quería que pensaran.

_Ewww… ¿Realmente era necesario? _

Decidí tomar el control de la situación. "Camille, si nos necesitas creo que deberías haber llamado. Mi móvil funciona perfectamente" Ella me miro un poco sorprendida al ver cómo le había hablado. "El Sr. Masen y yo vamos a volver a la habitación en un minuto, para la entrevista. Por favor espéranos allí"

Camille volteo y se alejo, claramente decepcionada de que yo la haya puesto en su lugar.

Edward volteo y pregunto: -"¿Qué fue eso?"-

Solo pude sonreír y encogerme de hombros. A continuación ambos íbamos de camino a la suite, carcajeándonos sin parar.

.

El comportamiento de Camille no mejoro. Habíamos tenido celebridades en el estudio antes, por lo que se podría llegar a pensar que ella ya habría aprendido a lidiar con ello. Pero ese, simplemente, no era el caso. Ella coqueteaba con Edward constantemente, mientras él estaba atrapado en la sección de maquillaje; Camille lanzaba comentarios inapropiados, cada vez que podía. Dejando caer sobre el regazo de Edward sus pinceles, muy cerca de su entrepierna; pero cuando iba a cogerlo, Edward le detenía la muñeca.

"Si no te importa…yo cojo eso" dijo entre dientes. Decidí que el pobre ya había sufrido suficiente, cuando Camille pasó sus pechos, muy cerca de su rostro.

"Camille ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" ella se mostro sorprendida, pero dejo caer las cosas y me siguió por el pasillo.

"Necesito que comprenda que en los siguientes días, yo soy la asistente del Sr. Masen" Ella sonrió y asintió con burla.

"Suertuda" ronroneo "Me gustaría ser _su asistente personal" _

_Asquerosa mujer, pienso que se invento el término vulgar solo para ella. _

"En ese caso, debo advertirle que su comportamiento es totalmente inapropiado y debe acabar de inmediato" parecía aturdida. Y por un momento pensé que había utilizado muchas palabras por encima de las tres silabas, y no lo había comprendido. "Si se niego a actuar profesionalmente con el Sr. Masen, entonces me veré obligada a pedir un remplazo"

Vi que su mirada cambiaba completamente.

"Espera un momento ¿Me estas amenazando?" dijo furiosa.

"No, no si su comportamiento cambia" dije yo en tono más formal.

"Mira Swan, haré lo que dices. Solo porque Rose patearía mi culo si hago algo en tu contra. Pero te puedo advertir…mantente alejada de mi" se volteo "…Y Swan. Tal vez puedas querer impresionar a ese bombón, pero jamás serás suficiente mujer para él. Dejando en duda tus capacidades para complacer a un hombre" entonces ella rio como la gran bruja que era, y volvió a entrar.

Por mi parte me quede confundida unos segundos.

_¿Ella pensaba que intentaba impresionar a Edward? ¿Era cierto? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

Se suponía que debía trabajar para él, pero la mayoría del tiempo que pasábamos juntos, no se sentía como un día en el trabajo. Debía arreglarlo. Inmediatamente.

Volví a la habitación con un nuevo propósito…mantener un tono profesional.

Me di cuenta del cambio en la atmosfera alrededor de Edward y Camille. Ella hacia su trabajo como yo la había visto un millón de veces. Adecuadamente. Edward debía haber notado lo que había hecho, recompensándome con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y un guiño.

_Mierda. ¡Qué buen trabajo haces para ser profesional! Oh es tan adorable. No puedo mirarlo. _

Procedí a revisar el programa nuevamente. Rose llegó unos minutos más tarde y Camille se puso a trabajar con ella.

-_V&V_-

"Siento que mis fans han madurado conmigo. Por supuesto, eran muy jóvenes en el principio, pero también lo era yo cuando hice mi primera película"

La entrevista llegaba a su fin. Había aprendido bastante sobre la forma en que Edward veía el mundo y la industria del cine, pero, como lo exigió, las preguntas no se extendieron más allá de su carrera profesional.

Tendría que averiguar las cosas por mi cuenta.

"Gracias Edward…creo que eso estuvo muy bien" Rose se puso de pie, mientras desconectaba su micrófono. Corrí hacía allá e intente ayudarle y luego a Edward. Este se acerco a estrechar su mano: -"Muchas Gracias Rose. Agradezco que te hayas apegado a las preguntas. Te podría contar cuantas veces las personas han arruinado mis otras entrevistas.

"¿Enserio?" Rose parecía intrigada.

"Es la razón por la que no concedo muchas a menos que estén estrictamente relacionadas con la promoción de una película. Aún así, algún periodista ambicioso piensa que puede cruzar la línea. Por lo general tienen a un representante del estudio que corta la entrevista cuando esto sucede. Basta decir que ahora es una ocurrencia rara. Prefieren tener una entrevista aburrida que no tener ninguna"

Rose sonrió. Yo sabía que ella estaba con ganas de cruzar la línea como lo expreso Edward. Pero Rosalie era muy astuta y se dio cuenta de que al final no sería beneficioso.

"Buena gracias otra vez y nos vemos mañana" luego volviéndose hacía mi dijo:-"Bells, Emmet está en casa, pero tengo que cenar con unos de nuestros patrocinadores, ya sabes, lo habitual besarles el culo…pero intentare llegar a casa temprano"

"Nos vemos más tarde" la abrace.

.

Después de que todos se hubieran ido, fui a despedirme de Edward. Sin darme cuenta de que él estaba tras de mí.

"Edward…me voy…"

"Bella me preguntaba…"

Los dos empezamos a hablar al mismo tiempo. "Tu primero…"dije.

"Bueno…Quería saber ¿irías a cenar conmigo?"

Pensé en esto. Salir dos horas después del trabajo se consideraría una _cita. _

"Lo siento Edward, no creo que debamos hacerlo" La tristeza se apodero de mi corazón cuando miré su expresión decepcionada.

_¿Por qué su decepción me afecta tanto?_

"Qué tal si… ¿Yo concino para ti? Es más seguro que un restaurant público" sonreí.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue cegadora:-"Voy a llamar a mi chofer" saco su móvil "Sídney, las Srta. Swan está lista para ir a casa ahora. Gracias"

_Era tan caballero y un poco mandón…me gustaba. _

"¿A qué horas debería estar en tu casa Bella?"

_¿Podía su sonrisa ser más dulce?_

"A eso de las 6…supongo"

_¿Qué diablos voy a cocinar?_

"¿Te gustan las enchiladas?" pregunte tratando de reunir mi ingenio.

"Si tu las haces, estoy seguro de que quedaran deliciosas" Me sonrió y camino hasta la puerta.

Edward estaba tras de mí. Tomo mi mano, sujetándola por unos segundos y luego dejándola ir. –"Adiós Bella"- dijo en voz baja.

_**********************A/N*********************_


	6. Enchiladas & Store Bought Ta Ta's

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo solo pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer.**

**Todos los demás, y la historia original pertenece a EMMAMAMA88. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enchiladas &amp; Store Bought Ta Ta's<strong>

Capitulo 6

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa, coloque los ingredientes para las enchiladas de pollo en un par de platos. Mientras que la cena estaba preparándose, fue a mi cuarto para poder cambiarme de ropa. Decidí que vestiría algo normal, como un día de semana cualquiera. En el momento en que me calzaba mis jeans y mi suéter verde, el teléfono sonó.

"Hola"

"Bella…quería asegurarme de que habías llegado a casa" Rosalie sonaba un poco dudosa.

"Aquí estoy Rose"

"Oh bueno" dijo aliviada "Espero poder estar en casa a las 9. Estos tipos pueden ser un dolor de cabeza"

"Claro…no hay problema…eh Rose; he invitado a Edward a cenar" Silencio "Ah…he dejado suficiente para Emmet también"

"Así que…supongo que ¿Todo salió bien hoy?" murmuro.

"Si…todo bien. Edward es muy agradable"

Rose tomo un largo respiro: "Eso suena bien. Uh…bueno, supongo que hablaremos de esto más tarde. Adiós cariño"

"Adiós Rose"

Me di cuenta de cómo mi cuñada había intentado no reaccionar de manera exagerada con respecto a Edward.

Tome una buena porción de comida y camine por el vestíbulo hacía el apartamento de Emmet. Me saludo con un abrazo.

"He oído que el Señor Hollywood viene a cenar" sonrió. Pero aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

"Si, lo he invitado" admití.

Se detuvo por un momento. "Por lo tanto… ¿Fue tu idea?"

"Bueno; Edward me invito a salir. Le dije que probablemente fuera más cómodo para los dos cenar aquí. No puedes creer la cantidad de fans locos que tiene"

…"Por lo visto son mucho más agresivos que los fans de los Halcones Marinos" explique.

"Por lo tanto él si quería llevarte a una cita"

"Supongo…pero no saldría con el novio de otra chica"

Emmet me miro con una expresión que me recordó bastante a Charlie "Me alegra oír eso Bells"

"Acaso ¿Dudas de mi hermanito?"

"No nunca he dudado de ti, pero no estaba seguro de lo persuasivo que puede ser Edward. Gracias por aliviar mis temores" suspiro.

"Bueno será mejor que vuelta…Edward está por llegar"

"Bella recuerda que estoy aquí si me necesitas" dijo en voz baja.

"Gracias Emmet"

-V & v –

Edward llegó justo a tiempo y no pude evitar reír cuando lo vi. "Las grandes mentes piensan igual" dije al darme cuenta de que él también llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey verde, de cuello en V. Nos reímos. El color realmente resaltaba sus brillantes ojos verdes. Aquellos penetrantes ojos que dicen más de lo que aparentan.

Luego de la cena, caímos en una conversación fácil, tal como lo habíamos hecho antes, hablando de nuestros gustos, nuestras aversiones, los parientes locos. Creo que se podría adivinar en que categoría callo Emmet. Nos sentamos en el sofá y la charla volvió a mi vida en Forks, sabía que Edward estaba bastante interesado en saber más sobre mí, pero aún así no presiona para llegar más allá.

"Edward siento lo que paso hoy en la tarde no quería que nuestra conversación de _mis autores favoritos _se volviera tan incómoda"

"Bella…quiero saber todo de ti. Vale suena loco, considerando el tiempo que nos conocemos, pero has estado en mi mente todo este tiempo, me siento preocupado cuando no estoy contigo…lo lamento. ¿Te parezco un bicho raro?" rio nerviosamente.

"Te entiendo Edward…creí que era solo yo" me sonroje "Tú has estado en mi mente también; digamos que no tengo muchos amigos, pero…a ti…bueno…te considero uno"

_Quiero tanto de ti… ¿Por qué tienes novia?_

"Me alegro" dijo con tristeza.

"Me gustaría decirte cosas que han ocurrido en mi vida, quien sabe…quizás…me ayudaría" envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estomago y quede con la mirada fija en la revista encima de la mesa, cuando comencé a hablar. "Te había dicho que mi madre era un espíritu libre; eso también por desgracia se aplicaba a su vida amorosa. Salió con un montón de hombres en su búsqueda del _ hombre perfecto" _dije con tristeza "Nunca lo encontró, ya lo había dejado atrás en Forks. Jamás habría alguien que la quisiera más que Charlie. Lo triste es que no logró darse cuenta, pero era demasiado orgullosa para volver alguna vez con él. Mi padre la habría aceptado de vuelta Edward, Renné solo tenía que pedirlo" Mi voz se había reducido a un susurro. "Lo único bueno que puedo rescatar es que ella siempre me ponía por sobre sus novios; si uno de ellos hablaba mal de mí o me hacía sentir incomoda, los desechaba de inmediato" Respire profundamente mientras intentaba controlar los temblores de mis manos "Cuando tenía trece años y vivíamos en Jacksonville, comenzó a salir con un tipo llamado Jeff"

_No quería que se notara demasiado el nudo que se formaba en mí garganta. _

…"El me ponía los pelos de punta desde el día en que le conocí, pero intente ocultarlo para darle una oportunidad a mi madre. No quería ser egoísta" Negué con la cabeza por no ingenua que era "La forma en que me miraba me hacía sentir incomoda y algunas de las cosas que decía, me daba cuenta de lo sugerentes que eran. En ese momento, sin embargo, mi mente no podía llegar a entenderlo"

Edward seguía sentado y escuchando en silencio.

…"Renné salió con él alrededor de un año, después de dejarlo nos mudamos a Phoenix, donde habíamos estado luego de su divorcio con Charlie. Nunca me explico porque dejo a Jeff. Seis meses después, conoció a Phil. El pensó que ella era su mundo, y era muy bueno con ambas. Creo que hubieran terminado casándose si no…" En ese momento mi voz se quebró, Edward se acerco y tomo mis manos entre las suyas. La chista de electricidad aun seguía ahí, pero ahora era confortable. "No podría decirte todo lo que paso en ese momento. Basta decir que Jeff se entero donde estábamos y mi madre murió" No había notado en momento en el que comencé a sollozar.

Edward soltó mis manos y coloco sus brazos a mí alrededor, abrazándome "Oh Bella me encantaría poder hacer algo, borrar de alguna manera esos recuerdos" Mis sollozos se calmaron y pude continuar.

"Edward no puedes entenderlo, solo te lo digo. Estoy rota. No sé si alguna vez volveré a ser la misma. Vi cosas que ninguna persona, menos una niña de quince años, de ver o oír" Mi voz era un susurro, pero ya estaba decidida a decirlo todo. "La mayoría de mis cicatrices son emocionales. A pesar de quedar con una pierna rota y costillas agrietadas, todo eso sano rápidamente. El único recuerdo físico que llevo desde entonces son estas" subí las mangas de mi suéter y mostré las heridas marrones de mis muñecas. Note como sus ojos se agrandaban por la alarma de mi experiencia. Mi piel siempre estará marcada de la misma manera. "Después de aquella noche, no soporte utilizar nada que estuviera en contacto con mis manos, no pulseras o relojes" susurre.

"Dios Bella ¿Qué te han hecho?" sonaba alarmado.

"Mi madre me salvo antes de que pudiera hacerme algún otro daño físico. Pero eso no quiere decir que resultara ilesa. Me temo que jamás seré del todo normal. Hay días en que los pensamientos me matan Edward; literalmente me lleva a negro y a veces…no tengo voluntad para levantarme"

…"Si no hubiera tenido a mi familia, no lo habría logrado. Creo que ahora puedes entender porque aquella cercanía que tengo con Rose y Emmet, y también esa sobreprotección" Le sonreí tímidamente.

Edward dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y apretó su agarre en mi cuerpo "Entiendo completamente Bella. Por favor no sientas que debes decírmelo todo ahora mismo…no quiero aumentar tu dolor"

"Me siento obligada de decirte esto Edward…por los últimos sietes años, nadie fuera de mi papá o Emmet, podía tocar mi brazo sin que enloqueciera. Había veces en que nada pasaba pero en el peor de los casos se traducía en un ataque de pánico horrible; no es un lindo espectáculo, espero que jamás tengas que ser testigo de uno" explique "No sé porque…pero…me siento…segura contigo" lo mire a los ojos "Se que no me harías daño"

_No puedo creer que este diciendo mis más oscuros secretos a un hombre tan bello y especial como este, dejando mi interior tan vulnerable. Por favor no rompas mi corazón. _

Edward beso suavemente cada una de las cicatrices de mis muñecas:-"Jamás te lastimaría Bella…lo prometo"- susurro en mi oído.

_Pensé que mi corazón iba estallar de felicidad._

Me quede allí con Edward rodeándome tiernamente con sus brazos, por lo pareció demasiado tiempo. Finalmente pude continuar con mi historia.

"Mi hermano y mi padre quedaron devastados por la muerte de Renné, pero tenían que añadir la carga de preocuparse de mí. Charlie había dejado de asistir a la iglesia después de que mi madre y yo nos fuéramos, parecía tan molesto con Dios cuando mi familia se vino abajo. El día después del funeral de mi madre, él tuvo una larga conversación con nuestro párroco, y al domingo siguiente volvió a asistir…cosa que aún mantiene. Después de unos meses empecé a ir con él y cuando Emmet volvía a casa de la universidad, iba también…"

…"Cuando me mude nuevamente a Forks, era mayo y mi primer año en secundaria. Charlie hiso arreglos para que la escuela me permitiera ir a clases en casa por lo que quedaba de año. Era una estudiante muy dedicada, por lo que seguí las clases con facilidad. En septiembre mi estado emocional era mucho mejor que antes y me sentía capaz de volver a asistir a la escuela. Después de graduarme me mude aquí para ir a la universidad…y bueno…ya conoces el resto"

Edward parecía absorto en sus pensamientos:-"Bella, no sé qué decir"- murmuro –"¿Qué paso con el tipo?"

"Lo enviaron prisión…espero que se pudra allí" No quería ni siquiera pensar en ese horrible hombre.

…" ¿Por qué no hablamos de ti ahora Edward?" Realmente quería cambiar el tema, estaba mentalmente agotada.

"No" susurro dulcemente "Este es tu día…podemos hablar de mí cuando quieras" dijo con una sonrisa.

…"Entiendo cuando me hablaste de los chicos pero…eres tan hermosa que no puedo imaginar que ningún muchacho se haya acercado a ti en la secundaria o ahora en la universidad" dijo con el ceño fruncido, como si se preparara para malas noticias.

Negué con la cabeza:-"No Edward. No podía soportar que ningún chico se acercara demasiado. Tenía horribles recuerdos de aquella noche; el contacto para mí, nunca fue una opción. Algunos muchachos en la secundaria me invitaron a salir. Nunca dije que sí, por lo que después de un tiempo se aburrieron, incluso las chicas dejaron de hablarme…ni siquiera le he contado a mi familia sobre esto…fue mejor en la universidad, pero aún tenía ese escudo sobre mí, no tenía la disposición de que alguien me invitara a salir, es fácil si te lo propones" sonreí.

En ese momento Edward río entre dientes "Bella…definitivamente sé cómo es eso"

_¿Eh? ¿El sale todo el tiempo? ¿Qué significa eso? _

Estaba encimada en mis pensamientos cuando Edward dijo:-"Bella… ¿Por es diferente conmigo?" pregunto con esperanza.

"Si, contigo no he tenido ninguna de mis reacciones habituales. Es como si fuera normal cuando estoy contigo"

"¿Crees que podrías salir conmigo?" pregunto en voz baja.

_Bueno…eso fue inesperado_

Suspire mirando su rostro. Tendría que solucionar un montón de problemas antes de hacer eso posible.

"Eso depende Edward"

"¿De?"

"Edward si me expusiera de esa manera hacía ti…tendrías que ser algo serio. La parte más frágil de mí, es mi corazón que ya está roto. Pensé que jamás sanaría, pero…te conocí y de pronto cambio de opinión. Solo sé que tú…eres una persona a la que no compartiría"

Edward sabía exactamente a lo que me refería. Tendría que renunciar a Tanya y a sus demás intereses.

El sonrió: "Linda…no esperaría nada menos"

…"Bella no puedo explicar todo ahora pero prometo que pronto lo hare. Cuando regrese a los Ángeles, tendré que abordar algunos temas e intentare volver aquí para pedirte una cita adecuadamente. Pero ahora, por favor cree cuando digo que no salgo con nadie; no tengo novia" Se oía tan sincero cuando decía eso.

¿_Podría creer en él? Si esto es cierto que rompió con Tanya y los tabloides aún no se han enterado de la noticia. _

Mi mente estaba hecha un lio, pero decidí que no importaba. Estas creyendo rápidamente en Edward, y no había vuelta atrás.

"No puedo esperar para ese día" Edward sonrió.

Cuando llego el momento de partir, este me abrazo y beso dulcemente mi mejilla. Fue una noche perfecta, no sentí miedo. No fue necesario ni imaginar en llamar a Rose o Emmet. Estaba asombrada por esas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones. No puede evitar llegar a la conclusión de que esto era más profundo que un simple flechazo. Pero no podía dejar de temer a la palabra _amor_.

Murmure una oración silenciosa por mi corazón y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

_-V&V-_

A la mañana siguiente, me levante temprano usando mi mejor vestido, era negro con pequeños puntitos y sierre de cremallera. La prevención llamaba al frio y la lluvia, así que me asegure de tomar mi cazadora.

Había enviado un mensaje a Rose antes de ir a dormir la noche anterior, para hacerle se saber que mi cena con Edward había sido muy agradable y por lo tanto no necesite su ayuda. Ella me devolvió el mensaje con una sonrisa y buenas noches.

Puse el café para hacer mi desayuno. A sabiendas de que Rose ya había salido, avise a Emmet:

**Em**

**Si estas despierto y quieres desayunar puedes venir, de lo contrario nos vemos en la tarde. **

**Bella**

Unos minutos después oí su especial llamado. Dum Dum Dum Dum Da…Dum Dum. Abrí la puerta para ver a mi apenas despierto hermano:-"¡Hey Bellaboo! ¿Has mencionado café?"

"Si lo hice Em…vamos entra"

Emmet fue directamente hacía la cocina donde encontró su asiento favorito. Serví rápidamente en su tasa y la coloque frente a él.

"Gracias Bells…" me miro mientras tomaba el primer sorbo "¿Y?"

Me di cuenta que estaba muriendo por saber lo de anoche.

"¿Y?" repetí en broma.

"Vamos Bells…no me dejes colgado" se quejo.

"Bueno…" Vacile, pensando bien en mis palabras "Creo que me estoy enamorando"

Emmet se quedo atónito y en silencio. Nunca en la historia de la humanidad había ocurrido algo como eso. Solo se quedo sentado allí con la boca abierta.

"Emmet…acaba ya. Edward no es consciente de mis sentimiento y nunca lo será"

"Bella no puedes solo lanzarme eso…me hubieras dado alguna advertencia al menos ¿No?"

"Relájate Em…solo estoy suponiendo. Nunca me he sentido así antes"

"Pero apenas se conocen Bella" Emmet aun parecía sorprendido.

"¡Ya lo sé! Pero… mira no quiero que entiendas lo que pasa. Es como si…tuviéramos algún tipo de conexión y hemos estado conociéndonos"

"Bells, no me gustaría poner un freno en tu felicidad pero… ¿El no tiene novia? No debería haberte invitado a salir si tiene novia"

"Ya hablamos de eso y le aclare que si salíamos no habría nadie más; y voy a dejarlo en sus manos. Además Edward me dijo anoche que no tenía novia y yo le creo"

Se lo pensó por unos minutos: -"Bueno…quizás el si haya roto con esa chica. Espero que eso no te convierta en un repuesto"

"Estoy tomando las cosas una a la vez y ver a donde nos lleva" respondí.

Callo aun pensando en mis palabras:-"Eso suena como que lo tienes todo controlado; solo me preocupo de que no vayas a salir herida. No me agradaría matar a un hijo de puta"

"¡Em! No mataras a nadie. Tienes que permitirme vivir una vida normal, deberías estar feliz por mí. No estoy huyendo de algo por primera vez en mi vida"

"Estoy feliz por ti Bells" suspiro "Solo espero que todo salga bien. Si es que la Srta. Rose no se aleja para arrancarles los huevos"

Me eche a reír.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Emmet?"

"Seguro ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podemos mantener lo de Edward entre nosotros? Por ahora"

Lo pensó un momento:-"Si eso creo"- respondió de mala gana-"Pero no pienses que Rose no se cabreara si le ocultamos esto. Y no liderare con su rabia yo solo"

Sonreí

"Gracias por confiar en mí Emmet…significa mucho ya lo sabes"

"Claro hermanita, no hay problema. Bueno ya recaude mucha información para dar a Rose. Por lo que, si me disculpas…mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado. Volveré a la cama"

"Claro a la cama de invitados. Aun sigues en problemas…la semana todavía no termina"

"Vamos Bells, ya sabes que los _castigos _de Rose solo duran una noche. Soy un experto en romper su voluntad" Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

"¡Oh! ¡Mucha información!" lo empuje hacia la puerta."¿¡Up Emmet!"

Me miro interrogante.

"Sigue en pie los arreglos de Año nuevo ¿Verdad?"

Su rostro se ilumino"Si. Sé que puede ser mucho…pero no puedo esperar para que llegue el momento. He esperado demasiado para pedirle que se case conmigo"

No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos.

"Rose ya es mi hermana. Me alegro que por fin sea oficial"

"Debería haberlo hecho hace tanto. Pero estaba realmente jodido por lo de mamá. Me lance a mi carrera ¿sabes? Y me siento tan afortunado de que Rose se haya quedado conmigo"

"Emmet ella se ama tanto…" frote su hombro "Has pasado mucho tiempo preocupándose por mí, también Rose" parecía querer replicar, pero le interrumpí "No hables, solo escucha. Tú y Rose han pasado mucho tiempo de sus vidas cuidando de mí. Te lo agradezco tanto…mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar" dije en voz baja.

Emmet se movió incomodo de un pie a otro "Ya es tiempo de que se preocupen de ustedes mismos" lo mire dulcemente "Además…ya quiero ser una dama de honor"

El sonrió y se fue…no era necesario decir nada más.

.

Una vez que llagamos al hotel de Edward, me pase una hora en el teléfono re-organizando su vuelo de regreso a los Angeles y sus reuniones de trabajo para la próxima semana. El había decido esperar hasta el lunes cuatro de enero para regresar a casa. No estaba segura de cuáles eran sus razones, pero había tomado aquella medida después de nuestra plática.

Mientras que Edward leía el guion que Jasper le había enviado, yo estaba metida hasta el cuello, con las cartas que Edward recibía en el hotel.

Había un invitación de boda para el treinta de enero en Aspen. Mis ojos casi se salen de orbita, al ver el nombre de los novios.

_Sylvia McGuire se casara con Mark Sargent. Los tabloides no tenían ni idea que ellos salían. Wow…eso era un gran secreto. _

"¿Está todo bien Isabella?"

"Bueno…sí…solo…fuiste invitado a la boda de Sylvia McGuire y Mark Sargent. Me sorprende que hayan podido llevar su relación en secreto"

Rio entre dientes "Ellos se han estado viendo hace años. En realidad se conocieron el estreno de The last Straw"

Aquella había sido una película de acción que Edward había realizado unos años atrás.

"Pero… ¿No crees que los medios se volverán locos cuando se enteren de su matrimonio?"

"Digamos que ellos tienen un acuerdo con ellos. Por ejemplo le dieron la exclusiva a la revista People para mostrar fotografías de la boda, en cambio a que ellos se mantuvieran en silencio antes de esta…la revista la llama _la gran revelación _y está programada a salir el día de San Valentín" él sonrió y negó con la cabeza "Todo está funcionando a la perfección para ellos"

"¿Piensas asistir?"

"Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo ¿Podrías responder?"

_Vale…ahora venia la parte difícil. ¿Llevaría a alguien con él?_

Me aclare la garganta "¿Cuantos debe decir que asistirán?"

"Bueno yo…y tenía pensado en invitar a alguien"

Aquel fue el momento de la verdad. Podía sentir los nudos formándose en mi estomago. ¿Quién sería? Quizás había hablado con Tanya o tenía un compromiso para llevarla. ¿Era alguien que no conocía?

Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos

"Bella… ¿Considerarías ir conmigo?"

Eso no era lo que esperaba "Oh…uh…no sé cómo responder a eso"

Frunció los labios al oír mi respuesta "Ponme con alguien más de todos modos…quizás logre convencerte" dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

_Dios mío. Debería estar encantada de que no quiera llevar a alguien más. Y lo estoy. Pero también siento nauseas que él chico más caliente de Hollywood quiera llevarme con él por todo un fin de semana. _

_Definitivamente las nauseas estaban ganando. _

Me excusé con Edward y fui al baño.

-_V&V—_

No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar durante la mañana. Alice había enviado a su socio de negocios, Christopher, para adaptar unos trajes.

_Gracias a dios que los trajes estaban en la fase final. No quería averiguar cuántos tipo de rojo podría adoptar mi rostro al ver a Edward en ropa interior._

Chris, como prefería que lo llamaran, estaba en la ciudad para que él y Alice se pudieran reunir con algunos posibles clientes. Era un buen tipo. Hablamos y nos reímos con él, mientras trabajaba. Se refería a Alice como _su alma gemela creativa _y se parecía tanto a ella que daba miedo. Se habían conocido en la universidad, ambos con la especialización de diseño en moda.

"Definitivamente me enamore de ella desde el primer día. Ella fue la única chica que he conocido con la cual pensé seriamente en cambiar mi orientación sexual. Ella lo tiene todo, belleza, inteligencia y un estilo fabuloso" sonreímos ante la exuberancia de Chris. "Poco después ella me presento a ese magnífico hombre, Jasper…" susurro el nombre de Jasper con reverencia. Edward y yo apenas podíamos contener la risa.

_Me pregunto si Jasper sabrá que Chris tiene un flechazo con él. _

"Oh lo siento queridos…a veces solo con decir su nombre hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos" Chris sacudió su cabeza "De todos modos son realmente un pedazo de cielo y algún día tendrán hermosos bebes"

Cuando Christian se entero de que mi hermano era Emmet Swan, juro que vi sus ojos vidriosos. "Amiga ¿Cómo se puede respirar con aquel espécimen perfecto de virilidad? …uh hablando de chicos, Edward, hemos acabado. Tendrás unos trajes nuevos este viernes, junto con las instrucciones de Alice"

Justo cuando Chris preparaba su maleta se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Corrí a abrir solo para encontrarme con Alice y Jasper sonrientes fuera del cuarto.

"Hola a todos" saludo Alice "¿Están listos para almorzar? No pueden negarse, porque sé que ya han terminado"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" la mire inquisitiva.

Christian se echo a reír "Bella querida jamás…apostes contra Alice" y luego añadió en vos baja "Es algo psíquica"

Alice sonrió "Chris ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir a comer con nosotros?"

"No Ali…le prometí a Gerry que pasaríamos la tarde juntos. He oído que hay unos increíbles almacenes de antigüedades en Seattle ¡Nos vemos en Cali la próxima semana amor!" beso ambas mejillas de Alice.

Se volvió a Jasper "Veo que aún tienes las botas de vaquero Jazz. Solo recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie" luego le hiso guiño.

La expresión del rostro de Jazz no tenia precio. En realidad parecía asustado y creo que tuvo serios problemas para recuperara el aliento. Chris respondió con una sonrisa, sin siquiera ser consciente del estado en el que había quedado Jasper y se volvió hacía Edward. "Edward siempre es un placer verte. Eres hermoso y digno de mirar en pantalla, pero aun más en personas"

Edward rió.

"…Y Bella" me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano "Eres un verdadero tesoro, estoy tan contento de haberte conocido mi amor" luego beso mi mano. "Bueno amigos…debo corre. Estar en una habitación cerrada con tanta gente hermosa me hará hiperventilar" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Edward no puedo contener la risa por mucho tiempo; el pobre Jasper se veía muy incomodo. Alice sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho a su marido.

"Alice no entiendo porque Chris insiste en coquetear conmigo cada vez que me ve. ¿Por qué no lo hace con Edward?"

"Oh amor es solo que le encanta ver tu reacción. Con Edward solo juega porque él está acostumbrado a tratar con fans…pero tu rostro no tiene precio"

"Entonces…solo por curiosidad ¿Cuál es la oferta de la Christian hablaba?" pregunto Edward.

Jasper gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras que Alice respondía a la pregunta. "Hace un par de meses, Chris le dijo a Jasper; y cito: _Jazz puedes dejar tus botas debajo de mi cama…cuando quieras" _Y los tres explotamos en una sonora carcajada.

-_V&V-_

Un rato más tarde nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restaurant cerca del hotel.

"¿Entonces? Recibiste la invitación de Sylvia y Mark" se trataba más de una declaración que una pregunta. Luego se volvió hacia mí. "¿Esperó que nos acompañes Bella?"

_Chris no estaba mintiendo, Alice debía ser psíquica. Es un poco espeluznante. _

"¿Entonces ustedes también irán?" le pregunte.

"No me lo perdería. Sylvia y Mark son de mis mejores clientes y además diseñe el vestido de novia" sonrió alegremente.

"…Todos iremos. Edward rentara una suite para todos…tendrás tu propia habitación no tienes que sentirte incomoda al respecto"

_Oh dios mío. Alice acaba de resolver todas mis dudas de este viaje de un solo golpe. _

"Bueno…supongo que sí Edward quiere…yo también"

"¿De verdad?" chillo Alice.

Edward que hasta ese momento sonreía. Hiso una mueca ante su arrebato.

"Cariño…creo que deberías bajar tu entusiasmo. Edward ya tiene bastante atención de por sí" dijo Jasper sonriendo a su mujer.

Y efectivamente. Mire a través del restaurant para encontrar al menos tres mesas con los clientes abiertamente sorprendidos frente a nosotros, o más específicamente, hacía Edward.

_Este viaje a Aspen podría ser bueno para mí. Voy a conocer a Alice (y Edward) mejor, antes de ir a California en las vacaciones de primavera. _

Cuando el coche llego, nos despedimos de Alice y Jasper y nos dirigimos hasta el Washington Park Arboretum. La locación de la segunda entrevista con Edward.

Incluso en invierno el parque era hermoso. Tan pronto en cuanto llegamos, lleve a Edward hasta Camille.

Si era posible, su atuendo era más barato ahora. Podría jurar que tenía un deposito de ropa sacada directamente de Frederick de Hollywood en los años 80'. Me asegure de darle una mirada severa antes de ir a recoger un café para mí y Edward.

A mi regreso, supe inmediatamente que algo malo había ocurrido. La cara de Edward era rojo sangre y ya no estaba sentado en la silla de maquillaje. Estaba a unos diez pies de distancia de Camille, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando hacia ella.

La mujer no parecía notar su clara hostilidad, en realidad se acercaba cada vez más hacía él. Pero se detuvo en seco al ver que me acercaba.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le pregunte a Edward.

"Bella lo siento pero no me siento cómodo cuando ella me toca" Edward me miraba horrorizado "Fue horrible…dijo que quería mi opinión respecto a sus nuevos implantes y apenas me di cuenta, comenzó a quitarse la ropa"

_De ninguna manera dejare que esa mujer ponga sus manos en mi hombre. Asco. ¿Mi hombre? ¿Qué…? Oh no…mantente enfocada…esa mujerzuela debe caer. _

"Camille…necesito que vengas conmigo" si era posible…estaba aun más molesta que Edward.

Encontré a Rose de pie, hablando con Wally, el productor de la serie. Ella me sonrió apenas verme. Pero al notar mi rostro se apresuro a decir "¿Qué pasa Bella?"

"Deja que te cuente toda la historia. Ayer Camille hiso claras observaciones de carácter sexual y realizo inapropiados comportamientos hacía Edward. Le advertí que si continuaba, sería remplazada. Pero aparentemente no tomo mis palabras en serio, porque la madre de Stifler aquí casi viola a Edward, obligándolo a poner sus manos en sus asquerosos pechos…"vale estaba enojada.

_¿Puede alguien tener asquerosos pechos? No estoy segura. Creo que eso se aplica más para describir las partes baja de Camille. Asco. _

Rose se giró hacía ella. "No puedo tratarte como quiero en este momento…porque sería ilegal"

Vi a Camille tragar nerviosamente, mientras sus ojos se precipitaban alrededor, buscando una manera de escapar.

Rose acerco su rostro al suyo y murmuro "Necesitas empacar tus cosas ahora mismo y te largas. Voy a dejarles claro a todos desde ahora que tú no vuelves a trabajar aquí y jamás lo harás para mi maldita perra"

_Bendita Rose…si no le tuviera un poco de miedo y no fuera científicamente imposible, me gustaría tener a sus bebes. _

Camille se escurrió tan rápido como sus tacones de _soy una zorra _se lo permitieron y desapareció. Todo lo que se dejo atrás fue el olor de su perfume barato.

Wally, quien se había quedado allí con la baca abierta durante toda la discusión, se aclaro la garganta y dijo "Uh, voy a llamar a Frank"

Rose y yo nos miramos durante un buen rato para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Vi que Edward nos miraba desde lejos, sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza.

Frank nuestro otro maquillista, llego poco después, realizando su trabajo sin ningún problema.

**********************_**A/N******************************_


End file.
